Training with the founders
by mich1990
Summary: Harry finds some things out. A rift is formed between the Weasleys. 6th years and up are resorted, Snape is happy and Fawkes finds a new owner. R&R i changed some stuff
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

'Thoughts'

"Spoken out loud"

SSS parseltongue SSS

Chapter 1: changing

There was tapping on the window. Harry Potter slowly stood up and opened the window to let the owl enter his bedroom. Owls are one of the ways to communicate with his fellow freaks as his uncle calls it. Harry James Potter is anything but a freak in the eyes of the wizarding world, his world. He's a hero in their eyes. Harry Potter is destined to fight and kill Voldemort, although nobody else knows that except Albus Dumbledore. Even if nobody knows that Harry is destined to kill Voldemort they all depend on him, something that annoys him to no end. According to himself he is an average wizarding student with a lot of luck. Hermoine Granger one of his best friends is way much better at magic and she is also way smarter. Ron Weasley is his other best friend and he is even worse at magic than Harry is and Ron grew up in the wizarding world. And than the manipulative old coot that placed him all these years ago with the Dursleys. Albus Dumbledore, thanks to him Harry's youth was to put it short a living hell and still is a living hell. The beating was this year even worse than the years before, probably because Dudley almost was soulless last year. And thanks to Dumbledore his godfather was death. Merlin, Harry hated Dumbledore with a passion, next to Voldemort and Snape of course. Snape made his live a living hell in Potions and Voldemort got him always in some sort of trouble, the last two times it had cost lives.

Harry took the letter from the owl and opened it.

Mr H. J. Potter,

Please come on the 31st of July to Gringotts to set some things straight. 

L. Diamond, manager of Gringotts.

'What's that about' Harry thought 'well now better way to find out than to go'

------

"Ten, nine, eight" Harry said, counting down till twelve 'o clock. While he counts he's opening the window. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts his friends send him presents on his birthday and always the owls arrive at midnight. 'Happy sixteenth birthday…' Harry saw the owls flying in before everything got black for his eyes.

Dear Hermoine,

As you know it's my sixteenth birthday today but tonight when the clock beat twelve everything got black for my eyes. When I saw something again I was emitting a green light, exactly the same colour as my eyes. After a minute it stopped, but my hair is longer. It reaches my shoulder blades. And I look more aristocratic if you know what I mean. And I'm longer. And I'm a bit broader and a bit more muscular. Give me some advice please!!! I want to know what's wrong with me, or right whatever.

Harry

"Hedwig please send this to Hermoine as fast as you can" Harry tied the letter on the paw of Hedwig and sent her of. 'Damn. I forgot to write that I can see without glasses and the damn letter sounds way to desperate'. Harry looked in the mirror again. Harry was now 6 feet give or take some. His hair reaches his shoulder blades and his eyes are the exact same shade as the killing curse 'maybe that's just because I don't need glasses anymore'. His cheekbones were a little bit higher and his ears that always were a bit pointy were even pointier. And best of all according to him self, was that he wasn't as skinny anymore. Harry thought that magic righted the wrongs on his body from the beatings, the starvation and sleeping in the cupboard.

Harry looked at the owls on his bed and counted them quickly. To his surprise there were about fifty owls all with packages and a letter. Harry opened the packages and letters from the owls he didn't recognise first. There were a pair of dragon hide boots and according to the letter the boots would fit anyone, no matter what size foot they have. There was also a dragon hide jacket and a lot of books on different school subjects although they weren't schoolbooks. 'I'll have to let someone check for spells on them' Harry thought 'still have to fight Voldemort and I can't have it that the books are going to attack me or I get strangled by the jacket or something' All of those packages and letters were signed with names he didn't recognise. Harry looked at the remaining owls it still are about thirty owls. He freed the owls that he recognises a bit from their packages next. In several letters was asked if Harry was starting the DA again and all the letters were accompanied with Defence against the Dark Arts books and candy. 'What do they expect of me, that I want to start a library or something?' Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry glanced at his clock it was 5 am when he woke up and it was now close to 8 am and he wasn't even ready with opening his presents. Harry took the letter and package of an owl he recognised as a school owl he himself had used the owl several times to send letters to Sirius. even thinking of sending Sirius letters hurt. The package was wrapped in brown paper, Harry opened the letter first

(I can't speak like Hagrid does or type for all that matters)

Harry

How are you? I hope that the muggles treat you right. If they don't just let me know and I'll come to set some things straight. Now I now you can talk to snakes so I hope you like this present.

Hagrid.

In the package, that was actually a box with holes, was a black snake with a blue glow and bright blue eyes that came out of the box when it was opened and wrapped himself around Harry's left arm. 'The Dursleys are in for a surprise with my new looks and a snake around my arm.'

"SSS What is your name? SSS" Harry asked

"SSS I never had a name snake-child, you can pick a name. Partly because I like you and partly because you speak my language SSS" the snake hissed. Harry thought for a bit before he asked "SSS No offence but are you a male or female SSS" the snake tightened his grip for a moment before he answered "SSS I am a male SSS"

"SSS Alright what about Shay? SSS"

The snake nodded in consent "SSS That'll be my new name from now on then. What is your name snake-child? SSS"

"SSS My name is Harry Potter SSS"

"SSS Ah the famous Harry Potter. I heard about you, you know. SSS"

"SSS Don't tell me I'm also famous with the snakes SSS"

"SSS Alright I won't tell you. But than I also won't tell you that a lot of the non-humans are with you SSS"

"SSS Alright please do tell SSS"

"SSS Well there are the snakes of course and the elves, for reasons unknown SSS" Harry looked puzzled.

"SSS You mean house elves? SSS"

"SSS No! Real elves not those weird creatures. But those are with you too. Then there are the vampires that don't believe Voldyshorts SSS" Harry laughed

"SSS Voldyshorts? SSS"

"SSS yeah. Don't like Voldemort SSS"

"SSS Oh. I see. Got more names so I can use them against him and piss him of? SSS"

"SSS You really have a death wish don't you? SSS"

"SSS Nope not really, just dont like him muck SSS"

"SSS Where was I? But only the half of the vampires doesn't believe you. The best part about that is that the vampires that don't believe him are the ones that already live thousand years or something like that. Than there are the werewolves that know you have befriended one of them. Lupis I believe his name is? SSS"

"SSS Remus Lupin is the name you're looking for I think SSS"

"SSS Yeah, whatever. And a lot of the other creatures are with you too. Though I'm not up to date anymore because of that gigantic man who imprisoned me for nearly a month SSS"

"SSS That'll be Hagrid. He's really nice. Loves dangerous creatures. How did you cross his path anyway? SSS"

"SSS I was in the woods nearby Hogwarts searching for you, when that half giant captured me. He made my search short because I was to go to you anyways. The Slytherin man sent me. Was saver or something he said SSS"

"SSS Salazar Slytherin? SSS"

"SSS Yes that one. You know I'm over thousand years. Learned a lot of light and dark magic. I can teach you if you want. And why are those owls staring at me funny. If they keep doing that I'll bite those idiotical creatures SSS"

"SSS No your not. My owl is between them. We'll talk later SSS" Harry glanced at Hedwig who looked irritated. Harry untied the letters and packages from all the owls that were left.

He opened the envelope that was carried by Pig, Ron's owl. In the envelope are a couple of letters. Harry opened them one after another.

Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope the Dursleys aren't treating you to bad. Anyway I heard mum and dad ranting against Dumbledore, about something that Snape, Moody, Lupin and Tonks told them all. I heard this phrase 'I want him here right this instant.' Then something was whispered and my mother came raging into the kitchen 5 seconds later. I hope you come this summer over to our house if Dumbledore won't stop it to much.

Love ,

Ginny

'I really should stop seeing her as Ron's little sister. She gives me quite a bit information'

Hey mate,

How are you doing with those muggles? Really, if there are people who need to brighten up more it are those three. We applied something to help you with that. If you don't want to use it on you relatives, use it on someone like Malfoy. Tap the letter twice with your wand and it becomes a package

Gred and Forge.

'Knowing them it are pranks. And isn't that underage magic?' Harry smiled.

Harry

How are you? Mum and dad just told me that we are going to pick you up at 6 this evening, which is your birthday of course, even if Dumbledore doesn't agree with it. I don't think my mum and dad like Dumbledore so much anymore, no clue why not, he is after all a great wizard.

Ron

'They aren't the only ones'

Dear Harry

We are going to pick you up at 6 on your birthday. Dumbledore agreed with it after some long talks. We want to discus something with you, but that'll have to wait until you're here.

Love,

Molly and Arthur

'Oh joy maybe they are going to discus what kind of cookies I like.'

Harry had finished the letters and scowled. There wasn't a present. He rather liked the sweaters he got from mrs. Weasley he got on his birthday and with chrismas'Ah whatever, doesn't matter'

Harry opened the letter with the Hogwarts crest.

Mr Potter,

We can congratulate you with your marks on the OWL tests. The extra tests you made in the second week of the vacation are included.

Astronomy O  
Care of Magical Creatures O  
Charms O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts O  
Divination E  
Flying Lessons O  
Herbology O  
History of Magic E  
Potions O  
Transfiguration O

Extra OWL's taken:

Ancient Runes O  
Arithmancy O  
Muggle Studies O

Everyone on the Quidditch team automatically has an Outstanding.

You have all participated in all the OWL's that were taken and succeeded. Congratulations again mr. Potter.

Michaela O'Connor.

Another parchment was attached to the letter.Harry smirked 'Studying really is a good thing. And that I can memorise everything I read is a good thing to.' Ever since his outburst in Dumbledore's office he could do so much more than before. He could memorise things easier and his magic flows more freely trough his veins. Harry suspected that there was placed a block on him that he broke partially in his rage. Harry read the other parchment.

Dear Harry,

I know I destroyed the thrust between us, by not telling earlier of the prophesy, but I want to work on it to get you to thrust me again.

We can talk at the Weasleys if you want. This is actually the new letter for school with some announcements in it.

Please note that the new school year will begin at September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

New books that are needed:

Ancient Runes Ancient Runes Made Easy

Arithmancy Numerology and Grammatical

Astronomy Watching the Stars and Know Their Name  
Care of Magical Creatures The Monster Book of Monsters  
Charms The Advanced Book of Spells

Defence Against the Dark Arts A Guide to Advanced Self-Protection  
Divination Unfogging the Future  
Flying Lessons  
Herbology One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
History of Magic History of Magic from the Last Five Hundred Years  
Muggle Studies Home Life and Social Habits of Muggles Around the

World

Potions Magical Drafts and Potions  
Transfigurations Advanced Transfiguration

New classes everybody has:

Apparation Apparation Theory

Duelling Basics of Duelling & How to Duel

Healing From Small Cuts to Broken Bones

Mr Potter please sent us a note to confirm all the classes you'll attend the maximum is eight classes the new classes excluded. Also everybody from 6th year and up have to be resorted, rest as much as you can in the train but stay on guard, Harry.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

'as if, old man, as if'

Harry opened the next letter

Dear Harry,

The Weasleys picked me up yesterday and today they are going to pick you up. I'm so exited I want to know our OWL results. It was great that you could do your History of Magic exam again, and we all could do our Astronomy exam again, don't you think? I hope you're alright. See you soon

Love,

Hermoine

'typically Hermoine, writing about school, I bet she's going berserk when I tell her I did all the exams available, no present either… I'm not spoiled but I would have liked to get a present from my best friends. Hermoine usually gives usable stuff and Ron's presents are always err... nice'

All the letters and packages were read and unwrapped. Harry wrote short little thank notes to the DA members and Hagrid. It took half an hour and than he wrote down the courses he wanted to take at Hogwarts:

Professor Dumbledore,

These are the classes I want to follow:

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Herbology

Potions  
Transfigurations

Harry J. Potter

Harry walked downstairs for some breakfast. Shay wrapped around his upper arm under his t-shirt, one of Dudley's old ones, the sleeves reached his elbows.

"Boy, what have you done to yourself" uncle Vernon stood up from his chair an walked to Harry, his hand raised, like he wanted to hit him. "I don't know uncle Vernon, this happened around midnight" Harry looked past his uncle, something that wasn't easy, and saw his aunt paling. "Aunt Petunia, are you okay?" 'she knows something about this' "Just go to your room" aunt Petunia answered "alright" uncle Vernon's fist connected with his jaw. To Harry's surprise it didn't hurt a bit. Shays head shot up from under Harry's t-shirt. "SSS Stupid muggle, hit Harry one more time and I kill you SSS" Harry laughed. "what is there to laugh about boy? And how do you get that snake? Get it out of here right this instant" uncle Vernon said. "Shay said that if you hit me again he'll kill you. And I got the snake from one of my professors. And I won't get him out of here; I don't think my professor will like it. Maybe he won't be as nice as the last time. Remember him? Looks to big to walk loose, pink umbrella, half giant?" the last sentence did it. Uncle Vernon paled "alright, keep the snake but keep it on your room" Shay hissed "SSS I smell fear SSS" "no worries tonight I'm gone for the rest of the holidays and I'm going out this day." Harry tuned around and walked out of the front door and raised his wand arm.

The knight bus stopped in front of Harry. "My name is Stan Shunpike. I'm the conductor this morning we provide emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Where can we take you?" "I want to go to Diagon Alley." Harry paid Stan and sat down at the back of the bus. A couple of moments later they were at Diagon Alley and Harry got out of the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

'Thoughts'

"Spoken out loud"

SSS parseltongue SSS

Chapter 2: Gringotts and the Burrow

Harry walked trough 'The Leaky Cauldron' enjoying his animosity for once since he was in the wizarding world. Though there was almost nobody in the pub and the streets were almost empty too. Harry scanned the area quickly. When he saw no threat (there were only walking a couple of people) he quickly walked to Gringotts. He walked to the first goblin he saw that was behind a counter and gave the letter. "Ah, yes, Mr Potter" Harry and Shay hissed at the same time, one in parseltongue and one in English "Don't say that name out loud." The goblin nodded. "Nice snake. Have you bonded?" "I don't think so. He was a present. But I wasn't supposed to be here so can we hurry on?" Harry said, scanning the area again.

"Follow me than sir" the goblin said, the goblin walked trough a door into a long hallway. Harry followed the goblin into an office the size of a half Quidditch pitch. "Please, sit down Mr Potter. I shall get Mr Diamond" five minutes later another goblin came in who introduced himself as Mr Diamond.

"The reason I wanted you here is that you are officially of age. That is if you accept the full Potter heritage and the Black heritage. You are the heir of the two families as Mr. Black was the Heir but didn't have any kids. Being the heir of a family brings some responsibilities with you, but also that you become of age at 16 and you don't have parents anymore. Do you accept?" Mr Diamond said.

"Yes, I accept." Harry answered.

"Sign these papers with this quill. And you can go a check out your vaults. Another goblin will bring you to your vaults." The goblin extended a black quill with a sharp point that Harry recognised as a blood quill. Harry signed his name on the papers with his blood and the goblin handed him a key. "Do you want to keep the vault running like it is?"

"Is everything put together? And I'm officially of age now, I can do magic out of school now?"

"The vaults fused when you signed. And yes you're of age now."

"Then everything can stay as it is"

Harry met the goblin outside of the door the walked to a cart and got in. They went a totally different way than Harry remembered. The way was also longer and it was going deep under London. Harry looked at the goblin. He looked familiar "Sorry sir but are you Griphook?"

"Why yes, that is my name. Not many wizards or witches remember the name of a goblin. Usually out of fear. We are at your vault Mr Potter."

The vault was very big. One of the walls is covered with weapons. Harry saw arrows and bows, swords, staffs and daggers. Two of the walls were covered with shelves. On one wall were thousands of books and on another were jewels. Harry walked to the jewels first manoeuvring past the large stacks of gold, silver and bronze. On one side were ladies jewels and on the other side men's jewels. Harry walked past the ladies jewels and got directly to the men's jewels.

After looking trough it he saw a box made of dark blue velvet. When Harry opened the lit he saw a watch, a necklace, a ring and an earring. When Harry picked the watch up he turned it over. On the back of the watch was a small inscription. _Harry, we love you no matter what. Mum and Dad_ Harry looked at the box with tears in his eyes, there was a letter tied to it.

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this we're dead. I sincerely hope we saw you grow up, but we never made it to your eleventh birthday, as this was supposed to be your present. Know that we love you no matter what. We know also that you're destined to do great things. Albus said it may be another boy, but I have a feeling that it is you the prophesy meant.

This is the prophesy, just in case you didn't hear it yet:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not .

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives .

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .

Also, I wanted to say that if you were ever to live with the Dursleys, I give you permission to kill your grandfather or your godfather. Whoever had the hand in that.

I have to stop now, your father is whining he wants to write something to. You should think that he would be serious with something like this.

I love you,

Lily Rose Potter Evans, Mum.

Hey Sport,

I hope you're playing Quidditch and that we could see your first match. If not, we'll see you again another time, hopefully a far time from here, no offence but I hope you'll die old.

Now something serious. Your mother feels that you're the one that's going to defeat Voldemort, so you'll be the one, she's always right with those feelings of her. Downright creepy. I think somewhere in her lineage was a seer, complicated stuff, so I won't go and explain it to you.

As it is the Dursleys are downright horrendous and Sirius and Albus know that to well to put you in their care. If one of them did, you have my permission to kill him too.

And one advise, don't dwell on the past. You're Mum and I had to learn that the hard way.

I love you,

James Christopher Potter, Dad

Harry had tears in his eyes. The put the jewels on. They were all gold with red rubies. One ruby in the necklace. One in the ring. One in the earring and there were used several ruby's worked into the watch.

There was a small note on the lid.

Tap the watch in order to get a wizarding watch. Tap another time on the watch to change it back. If you haven't had an earring earlier tap your wand first on the earring and than on your earlobe.

Harry tapped the earring and his earlobe. It only hurt for a moment. Harry changed his moneybag for a larger one and filled it a bit more than the half with gold. The rest he filled with silver and bronze.

"Is there a way to get money from my vault without coming here?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is. It is something like the things muggles call a credit card I believe. It is right there" Griphook answered

"Thanks"

Harry grabbed the credit card and put it in the pocket of his pants. Harry walked past the books and shrunk every book that seemed interesting. The shrunken books he put in a schoolbag he saw lying on one of the bookshelves. Harry let his hands travel around the weapons. A pair of daggers, a sword, a longbow with arrows and several throwing stars seemed to call him. Except for the longbow, everything was silver with golden swirls and the hilts were made from silver with a black leather cords around it. In the blade was a Pegasus carved close to the hilt. There was also a scabbard that matched the sword. it was made from silver with golden swirls and a small black Pegasus on it. Harry strapped his weapons on and walked out of the vault. On the journey back to the surface Harry and Griphook talked for a bit.

Harry walked out of Gringotts after thanking Griphook. He scanned the area again, before he walked to the clothing shop of Diagon Alley. "I want a couple of robes, a dress robe and some muggle clothing. Oh, yes, I want four pair of Hogwarts school robes to. And some cords for my hair, to tie it up" Harry walked half a hour later out of the store again, dressed in a pair of black trousers and a emerald green blouse, his arms full of shopping bags. All of his clothes were dark colours. The blouses were a dark red, he had five of those, two normal, one with a tribals on the arms, two short sleeved, green, he had five of those, two normal, one with a tribals on the arms, two short sleeved, blue, he had five of those, two normal, one with a tribals on the arms, two short sleeved, and the last colour of blouse he had was black, he also had five of those, two normal, one with a tribals on the arms, two short sleeved. And all with a pegasus on the back. The normal robes also had tribals on the arms and had the same colours as his blouses he had three extra black robes with a empty place for a house crest. His dress robe had tribals at the arm cuffs, and at the bottom of the robes, the back sported a pegasus, the robe was black in colour, the pegasus was like all the others silver and gold. He had five black dress pants, three black jeans, and one blue jeans. he had ten normal t-shirts with farious designs.

Harry walked trough 'The Leaky Cauldron' and raised his wand arm. A couple of seconds later the knight bus stopped in front of him. Harry stepped in and paid the conductor. Before he sat down, he shrunk all the bags except the schoolbag and put all the other bags in it.

At the journey back to Little Whining a girl wanted to talk to Harry, but he simply ignored her. The knight bus stopped and the conductor said "Little Whining" Harry scowled and muttered "no kidding wouldn't have thought" Harry walked out of the bus and after he heard the bus leaving he scanned the area, he seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Harry come inside, I have to talk to you." Aunt petunia said as soon as Harry came back "Vernon and Dudley are gone. Nice outfit." Harry was shocked to say the least. 'Was aunt Petunia talking civil to him?'

"SSS Shay do you know when someone pretends to be someone else, or when their lying? SSS"

"SSS Yes. It is your aunt and she doesn't mean to do anything that can harm you. SSS"

"SSS Thanks SSS"

Aunt Petunia shuddered. "Could you stop that please? Come let's take a seat. I have found something of great interest years ago. I should have told you then but I never thought it was of great importance." Aunt Petunia showed a birth certificate. Harry took the certificate and read it quickly. "Who is Lilith Roseanne Blackfeather?" Harry asked.

As a reply aunt Petunia plucked the certificate out of his hands and gave him an adoption paper. Harry read it and he laughed out loud. "Lily Rose Evans is Lilith Roseanne Blackfeather? Merlin, I wonder if the old coot knows this."

"Who is the old coot?" Aunt Petunia asked

"Dumbledore." Harry answered simply

"Does he have long hair, a long beard and half-moon spectacles?"

"Accio famous wizard card Albus Dumbledore" Harry pointed his wand to the ceiling.

A card came rushing down. Harry catches the card out of the air and showed it to aunt Petunia. "I remember that man. He came every year to check up on Lily I hid away when he came. He always waved a wooden stick, what I now know as a wand, and when Dumbledore was gone again my parents and Lily didn't even remember his visit" Harry was seething. Dumbledore hadn't only messed with his live but also with the life of his mother.

"Can I write to you during school? Maybe you could tell me more about my mother. It's owl post by the way. Everybody tells how great my parents were and how much I look like my father and that I have my mother's eyes. And then they keep telling about my father, but I know next to nothing about my mother."

"Yeah sure, you know I never thought it was important but I heard Dumbledore saying something about a Lily being a pureblood witch or something. What is that?"

"That is when you're born in a wizarding family. Your parents have to be wizards and your grandparents have to be wizards to. Until now I always thought I was a half-blood. That is when one of your parents is magical but the other isn't or when both parents are magical but one or more of your grandparents aren't or when one of your parents is muggleborn. Then there are muggleborns, that are witches or wizards that are born into a muggle family. And there are also squibs, that are people that are from a pureblood family but you aren't a wizard or witch. Something like that anyway."

"I see. I think your customs are quite complicated."

"Yes, they are. But until now I never thought I had to study them. But as a nice little pureblood I have to learn them. And the people expect from the boy-who-lived to know everything to."

"Sounds like you don't like your fame."

"No I don't. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are out to kill me and I don't know who want to be my friend for me or for the boy-who-lived."

"Lets pack your stuff. How late are you going?"

"At six the Weasleys will pick me up. This might be the last time I'll stay here."

"SSS You know, I can train you with the weapons you have. I recognise them. They were from a student, but his name was to long to remember." Shay hissed, slithering on his underarm.

"Um, Harry? You know that sounds kind of creepy. Could you stop?" Aunt Petunia intervened.

Harry nodded and with a swish of his wand, everything that belonged to Harry flied to his trunk.

Harry put the card and his clothes in his trunk. After a couple of minutes searching in his trunk all of Dudley's old clothes were out of it. Harry spent the rest of the day reading a book on wizard customs and working out with the daggers, and the throwing stars, since there wasn't enough space to train with the longbow and the sword he hid them in his trunk. After throwing one of the daggers in the wall, the dagger came back to his hand. Apparently there was some kind of summoning charm on it, but it only happened after he cut his hand by accident and some of his blood splashed on it. Harry cut his hand and let a drip of blood fall on all of his weapons.

When it was dinnertime Harry walked arrogantly into the kitchen. He had his hair tied up with an emerald green cord. He wore the clothes he wore earlier that day and the jewels he picked up from his vault he showed openly. Shay was wrapped around his arm over his blouse and he wore the dragon hide boots after checking them for spells. Harry only wore the daggers with him, in his boots.

Dudley and uncle Vernon looked shocked. His uncle recovered first and came walking to him with his fist raised. His fist was inches away from Harry's jaw when he felt something sharp pressing against his throat along with a wand pointed between his eyes. Harry had summoned on of the daggers, by just wanting a dagger in his left hand.

Harry's uncle stood as still as a statue. "You know, you did too much to me. Where Voldemort failed you almost succeeded, it didn't take much more. The great Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at age one, got beaten up repeatedly by his cousin who looks like a baby whale and his uncle that looks like some kind of rotten fruit or whatever. Harry Potter, who fought repeatedly with Voldemort in a combat where his life was at stake. Multiple times he fought and got away from Voldemort. I couldn't do anything against you. First I didn't know how I did magic, nor could I control it. When I learned spells I couldn't use them or I would be kicked out of school. But I'm of age now and I can hex you in the middle of next year, but I won't for this time."

Harry took his wand away and pointed it to his cousin, he still looked at his 'uncle' tough. "You took me in your home so I'll give you a little present." With a wave of his wand and a whispered spell his cousin lost about 100 pounds. But with his enourmous weight it didn't mather much. Harry heard the sound of ripping clothes and laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell that the weight had to be transferred to someone else. And Vernon over here had to be taught a little lesson." It was close to six. "Now you all are going to sit down and pretend nothing happened. Sorry aunt Petunia, but this had to happen." Harry whispered the last eight words.

There was a knock on the door, nobody moved accept for his aunt who looked very uncomfortable. Harry stood up to open the door. "Wotcher Harry. What happened to you?"

"Hi Tonks. No offences but tell me something only you know. Hi professor Lupin" only seeing the werewolf later.

"I can tell you that you mastered the patronus at age 13 while saving yourself, Hermione and snuffles. And please call me Remus" Lupin said.

"I don't know what to say. Um if I whisper snuffles true name in your ear will that be enough?" Tonks said. Harry nodded, but before Tonks could tell him Remus stopped her. "We need to know something that only you can know."

"Snuffles was my godfather. Every body thought he had done something very evil but that wasn't true. Wormtail did all of that." Harry said.

"Yeah that's will do. Now tell who snuffles is Tonks" Remus said.

"Sirius Black, my cousin." She whispered.

"Come in. you're here to pick me up I presume? And what happened to me I don't know. It happened at midnight on my birthday" Remus and Tonks nodded.

"I've packed everything already." Harry said "Accio trunk". The trunk came down in his hand; he already had shrunk it earlier that day.

"Your only sixteen, you're not of age yet. Do you want to be sent out of school?" Remus said angrily.

"No of course not. I'm not stupid you know. And I know I'm sixteen but I'm of age. Go to Gringotts and they can affirm it. Seeing as I'm the heir of the Potters and the Blacks, two pureblood families." Harry said calmly.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that" Remus answered sheepishly.

Tonks leaned to Harry and said "you look good"

Harry grinned and said "I know"

"I thought you always blushed when someone made you a compliment" Remus said.

"I did. But I learned to hold my emotions in check. If I have to fight against Voldemort again, keeping my emotions in check could be relevant."

**__**

At the same time somewhere in London there was an Order meeting:

"Potter read a Dark Arts book on the train. And I got a letter from him." one of the two new recruits handed a letter to Dumbledore "Potter is starting to get obsessed with his fame," the other new recruit said. "How long do we have to put up with him?"

"Until I tell you when you can stop the façade." Dumbledore said calmly.

The two new recruits and Dumbledore didn't see that more than half of the people present were looking disgusted at Dumbledore and what everybody thought were Harry Potter's best friends. Severus scowled at wrote a small note. He gave it to Bill who looked disgusted at his youngest brother.

The letter read:

Anyone who doesn't believe tap this letter. Pas this to the next unbelieving face you see. There isn't any text for the ones who believe Dumbledore.

Bill tapped the letter with his wand.

Come to Snape Manor at 7 pm.

Bill passed the letter

After ten minutes more than half of the order had read the two small notes and decided to go. Severus planned to ask that Potter brat later if he knew about his friends and show the small notes to Tonks and Lupin.

**__**

Back to Harry:

"Let's go." Remus said "Here is a portkey. Grab it at three. One, two, three." They all touched a piece of the Daily Prophet. Harry saw his face, when he still had glasses, staring back at him before he felt the tug behind his navel.

To Harry's surprise he was still standing when they landed, that is until Tonks tripped and fell on top of him, lucky for him in a chair. Remus chuckled and helped Tonks to stand up again. Harry who wanted to make some fun of Tonks pouted and said "ah, can't you come and warm my lap again?" Tonks blushed and laughed. Remus who caught it immediately was trying not to laugh. "It seems the marauders blood is finally getting the better of you, eh?"

"I think so. Where are the Weasleys?" Harry said.

"I don't know." Remus answered, they both looked around. Harry pointed at the fireplace where Ginny was standing now. When Ginny saw Harry she ran to him and flung herself at him. Harry twirled her around and laughed "nice welcome."

Ginny took a step back and looked at him "you look good."

"You look good yourself to." And it was true. Ginny wasn't Ron's little sister anymore but she had grown to be a stunning young woman, in only one month or so.

Harry cocked his head a bit to the left and surprising everybody in the room said "want to go out sometime." At this time the twins, Charlie and Bill were in the room and each and everyone already had heard that Harry was extremely shy coming to girls, so they were surprised. Ginny who had hoped at an invitation for a date from Harry for ages said "Yeah sure. I know a great café in the village. Want to go tonight?" Harry nodded "yeah sure"

Next to come were Mrs Weasley who hugged him tightly, Mr Weasley who shake Harry's hand, Hermione who hugged him and Ron who slapped him friendly on his back. Harry felt some sort of tension between the Weasleys although they didn't seem to notice it themselves.

A bit before the Weasleys were going to eat Harry and Ginny left. During the dinner Harry and Ginny had, Harry decided he loved Ginny, but then as a sister and not as a girlfriend. "I've got an headache shall we go back to the Burrow?" Ginny said suddenly. Harry agreed and they went back to the Burrow.

"Um, Harry. You know I always fancied you right? But, um, I kind of see you like a brother." Ginny said. "Thank Merlin. I love you Gin but more like you're my sister."

Ginny nodded, Harry was glad they both felt the same.

They entered the kitchen of the Burrow, it was deadly silent. Except for the noise the ghoul made. Ginny and Harry walked to the living room where Harry and Ginny had to cover their ears. The half order, the whole DA, some other friends, teachers and some older witches and wizards, whom Harry recognised as the parents of some of his friends. Were in the room yelling "Happy Birthday"

Harry's birthday party was great. Harry got more presents, from the aurors he got some dark detectors and an auror guide, from the order he got a new magical pocket-knife, from the teachers he got books and supplies on all the respective subjects that can be teached (really every subject from the start of the founding, like weapon handling and such things, only the books are modern) and the parents from the DA members gave Harry a battle robe.

Harry got some presents from single persons to. He got a small note from Remus saying that Harry would get a tattoo if he liked and else they would look for something else, from Ginny he got a snake pendant and Tonks gave him a wand holster with the message that Moody couldn't complain about that anymore.

Harry scanned the area; he trusted the aurors on the party, just not with his life. His eyes rested on Remus first. The werewolf looked very pale and had bags under his eyes come to think of it, Remus looked earlier that day the same only he hadn't noticed that it was this bad. When Harry looked further he saw Ron and Hermione whispering in a corner, they looked nervous. Harry looked around the room again but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

McGonagall walked to Harry and said "Congratulations Potter, you are the new Quidditch captain. That means you and the prefects have equal rights." McGonagall extended her hand. Cho who was standing beside Harry whispered "Harry shake her hand." Harry did what was said and said "thank you" to both McGonagall and Cho. "How is that friend of yours?" "Marietta isfine, still has SNEAK written on her face, she's somewhere here walking around. Do you know what can take away those things?" "Yes I know what can take them away, but I first want an apology to all of the DA members and then I'll lift the spell. Only the leader can you see."

Cho ran of to find her friend. Five minutes later Harry was standing on a table and said loudly "Marietta here has to say something. The floor is yours." The last he whispered to Marietta. Marietta who already was seventeen performed the Sonorous charm and began speaking "I'm sorry Cho, for betraying your trust, thank you that you're still my friend. Sorry Harry for getting you in trouble with Umbridge. And I'm sorry for betraying you all to Umbridge." Marietta had tears in her eyes. "I'll take the spell of but if you'll do something like that ever again they'll be back." Harry whispered a spell under his breath and pointed his wand at her face.

There were several yells at Harry and all he could hear was seventeen, underage, magic and impossible. Harry rolled his eyes and raised his wand sending sparks in the air, successfully quieting everyone. "My parents are dead and I'm the heir of the Potter family," even though Sirius was cleared from all charges, Harry didn't say he was his heir to. All the purebloods know that the Potters are an ancient pureblood family with very much money, as are the Blacks; together their wealth couldn't be rivalled. Could you imagine what everybody's reaction would be "when you're the heir of such a family you become of age at sixteen instead of seventeen."

"Harry we've got a present for you" Ron and Hermione chorused. They presented him a box, there were four maps two books and a set of clothing in it. "Um, thanks Ron and Hermione." Harry said uncertain.

"You don't get it do you? We were searching for this stuff almost all of the summer, it are some things of your father and Sirius. Marauder stuff." Hermione whispered.

"Thanks guys it's great." Harry had some tears in his eyes. It seemed he was finding a lot of stuff from his parents this summer.

At the end of the party only the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were left. They all went to their rooms. Harry slept in Ron's room and Hermione slept in Ginny's room.

------

People I need some help. It would be a bit weird if Harry turns up in another time and still uses his own name don't you think? Now please give me and idea for a name. I need four names and a surname. Thanks everybody that has reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts from the sortinghat'

'Thoughts'

"Spoken out loud"

SSS parseltongue SSS

Chapter 3: dementors and the heir

**The day after Harry's birthday at Snape Manor:**

"So you all think that Potter can't be dark, personally I think Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger are exaggerating, a lot. Now I know that you all want to know why I'm doing this, with our past and all. I'm his godfather. James named the mutt as first Godfather and Lily made me the second, in case something happened to them and the mutt." Everyone was gawking at him.

"And Lily's name wasn't Lily Rose Evans. But Lilith Roseanne Blackfeather I came across some things. She was a pureblood. The blood of Rowena Ravenclaw ran trough her veins on her father's side his name was Christopher Joseph Blackfeather, the name of the mother was Constance Mylene DuBlanc, they died several years ago. Lily's mother had the blood from Slytherin in her veins, although it isn't commonly known. The Potters were widely known for the Gryffindor blood, so Potter has the blood from three of the four founders in his blood. With his luck it wouldn't surprise me the least if he had Hufflepuff's blood in his veins to."

"What does that mean?" Remus asked.

"I think it means Voldemort is in for something and if I'm right Dumbledore too. He already trashed the Headmasters office in a fit of rage. The kid should have been trained by the founders; I think Dumbledore made the hat choose one House for Harry. We have to go now; it's rather suspicious that so many order members disappear all at once."

"Watch what Harry does and let's report to Severus, all right?" Bill said. The others nodded and walked out of the house.

**Back to Harry:**

In the next two weeks Harry trained in secret with his daggers and his staff and sometimes when he read an interesting spell he tried it. Most of the time it took only one or two times to let it succeed except for the weather-shield charm. It was the most powerful shield spell he had learned so far and it took four times before he had it down, or so he hoped. That still wasn't much but in the past it would have taken him most likely a month or at least something like ten tries. Harry also tries the spells he had learned from year one to five again and to his relief he still could perform them without any problem.

The day that they were going to Diagon Alley, was a bright day. They all were awake early, including Ron after there was dumped some ice cold water on him, curtsey of Harry. Harry only had to buy some schoolbooks, so he picked up some gold, bought the books and got back to the Burrow together with Bill, who was playing bodyguard together with Charlie.

"I can train you in some spells I learned when I learned for curse breaker. With all the encounters you had with Voldemort, I think it's smart to learn some extra stuff." Bill said. Harry accepted without thinking twice. Last year he read in a folder that a curse breaker would only learn another curse breaker spells, or when they were so good they could take apprentices, the never learned an outsider any of their spells. Harry learned about ten new spells; a shield that reflected every curse except for the unforgivables. "We have to stop I think they'll be back in a couple of minutes." Bill said suddenly. Harry who was tired from all the difficult hexes he learned agreed quickly.

After dinner Harry got to Fred and George's old room, his current room, again. Harry was surprised when he entered the room for the first time and there weren't any pranks. Harry was grateful, because some of their pranks were harmless and others weren't. He opened his trunk to read again. A moment later Hermione came in at read to, with the silencing charms on the room; it was the best room to read in. Hermione left his room around eleven and Harry got ready to sleep.

Harry woke up an hour later and he silently walked down, so he wouldn't wake up any other people. When he was near the living room he heard the voice of Hermione.

"… Uses dark magic and he reads all the time. In the past he wouldn't even do as much as touch a book if it wasn't about Quidditch. He hasn't told us either that he participated all the OWL's he possibly could do."

"He uses his magic all the time, bragging with it. And he has a bloody snake around his arm, he thought we couldn't see it but sometimes the head or tail of that bloody creature is visible." This time it was Ron's voice he heard.

"I fear for a new Dark Lord," Dumbledore sighed "I could keep him in control so far, but what will happen more? Only the future can tell."

"Thank Merlin that you've trained us so hard," Ron said "at least we can take him on now."

"On what side are Bill and Charlie?" Dumbledore asked

"I don't know they protect him the whole time, since you told us you've trained those two and that they were in the Order." Mr Weasley said.

Harry was processing this information quickly 'who are they talking about… wait, fuck, how could I be so fucking blind' Harry was fuming.

"I think Potter has Charlie and Bill under his control, when I asked them to get rid of Potter and help me with something for a moment they looked disgusted at me and walked away. I wish we could stop acting as his friends. The bloody git." Ron said.

This was enough for Harry, he was furious. His magic was crackling around him. The windows started to rattle and seconds later they all cracked. Just when that happened Harry and all of his stuff disappeared.

"O dear. I think he overheard us" Dumbledore said before he disappeared too, only he made more noise. Bill, Charlie and Ginny ran trough the door "what happened" Bill bellowed, he sported a big cut on his left cheek. Bill looked around and saw who was missing "where is Harry?" he asked in a not so friendly tone.

"How would we know, the bastard blew up all the glass in this fucking house, we all have large cuts and you ask where he is? What is wrong with you?" Ron asked with disgust evident in his voice.

"He has his emotions in check, I can know, but for this to happen he had to be fucking furious. What have you done?" the normal friendly dragon tamer asked in an icy tone

"SSS seems they don't like you anymore SSS" Shay said.

"SSS it seems like they never were my friends to start with. Bloody hell what was I thinking. A wizarding family who was talking about muggles and I just was in their neighbourhood at the right time, eh? In a place full of muggles no les. No such luck. Where do I have to go now? SSS" Harry stood in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron.

"SSS what about you go to the Bill and Charlie they were talking about SSS" Shay suggested.

"SSS I would if I knew where they live. I could always stay here. SSS" he looked over the Leaky Cauldron "sorry that I drop by Tom," he looked down "in my pyjama's no less. Can I get a room?"

"For how long would you like a room?" Tom the bartender said.

"I want a room for two weeks." Harry replied

"Alright, the room you had a couple of years ago, with breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"Yeah sure."

"Follow me. The price is twenty galleons."

He got several owls from the twins, Ginny, Charlie and Bill. They all said that they knew Harry would never turn dark, Harry wrote back to them during the last two weeks of his vacation. He also got an owl from mr and Mrs Weasley who asked why he left, an owl from Dumbledore in which he demanded that Harry got back to the Burrow for his own safety and a letter from Ron telling him that he was an ungrateful son of a bitch. Harry vowed to hex Ron for that one. He had several conversations with Shay and he trained with the staff and the daggers. At the last day of august Remus came to the Leaky Cauldron "would you like a tattoo Harry? Or do you want something else?" Harry thought for a moment before he answered with childish like glee "I want a tattoo." Remus took Harry to a magical tattoo shop. Harry chose a tattoo, for his left shoulder blade. It was a lightning bolt with a lily and a stag he drew in some spare time a couple of days ago.

At September first Harry got on the Knight bus again, to King's Cross station. Harry arrived at half past ten. Harry walked out of the Knight bus. When he was at the barrier he pushed softly against the wall, his hand disappeared trough the wall, he quickly stepped trough the barrier and searched for a compartment at the back of the train. After setting some silencing charms Harry practiced some spells he read from one of the transfiguration books. He could do them instantly so he enlarged his trunk to pick up another book, this time about potions. Harry figured that reading ahead in potions was always good with Snape as teacher.

Harry found the subject rather interesting after studying it for his OWL's. In the past two weeks he brewed some potions he found in the books he got from Snape for his birthday.

The door was opened with a BANG and in the door opening were Ron and Hermione. "You stupid bastard. Thanks to you our vacation was hell, my mother and Ginny were worried like hell and Ginny, the twins, Charlie and Bill are mad at the rest of the family and Hermione. And destroying half of our house. Thank you very much." Ron said with venom in his voice.

"I considered you a friend. After all we've been trough you do something like this. I thought we were best friends Harry. What happened?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes, if Harry didn't know she was a great actress Harry would have thought it was real.

"You want to know what happened. I found out that my supposed best friends were only my friends because Dumblefuck told you to do so. Now get out or I'll hex you to the middle of next year." Ron and Hermione stayed where they were. "Get out." Harry said, even though his face stayed blank, the wand pointed at their face showed how angry he really was; sparks were flying out of the tip.

Ron and Hermione hurried out but Harry fired a curse first to Ron. It wasn't something really horrible, but Ron was pink from head to toe and that was staying for a week. His eyes were the only thing that stayed in their normal colour. Harry got back in the compartment to read further. A couple of minutes later there was knocked on the door, when Harry opened a flood of people came in the compartment.

"Um, little bit to small guys" Harry said "I need some space to breath. As do you guys I guess. " Some of the seventh years expanded the compartment and they all sat down. "So why are you all here?"

"I told them." Ginny said simply.

"I could have done that myself you know. But that still doesn't explain why your al here."

"We need a new name and I vote for something like the PA, Potters Army." Came from somewhere on the other end of the compartment.

"So you all believe me? That I'm not dark I mean." There were some yes' and ayes. There was another knock on the door and the member closest by the door opened.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Harry asked with a cold voice "don't like pink?" some people laughed, Ron growled "get this of me, you freak" that was one thing not to say against Harry. The air in the compartment crackled with power, before Ron was thrown to the end of the hall as a pink weasel. "Oops, did I do that?" Harry asked innocent, he flopped down on a seat and studied his nails.

There was some light chatter for about an hour before Harry said "why don't we call ourselves the Raiders?" suddenly everything got cold, the bottle of pumpkin juice Harry held froze and the train stopped. "Dementors! Everyone who can conjure a patronus go out and try to get them away." he started to hear his mothers screams. Harry ran into the hall when he heard a scream that certainly wasn't imagined, he ran to the source of the scream. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" he yelled. He saw a dementor gripping the head of a girl before his stag chased it away.

He turned around again and conjured another patronus. To his surprise his first patronus stayed, he directed his patronus' to the open window where the dementors were coming form.

His stags were joined with a large wolf. The girl that was almost kissed by the dementor stood by his side, directing the wolf. It was Zabini, he didn't know her first name though. He looked at her quickly. She was a bit shorter than him and had jet-black hair that had a blue glow, icy-blue eyes and ruby-red lips.

Zabini looked at Harry "Like what you see?"

"Yeah I like what I see. What's your name?" Harry returned.

"My name is Blaise Zabini, nice to meet you. What's your name again?" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Harry Potter. Nice way to meet." Harry laughed. "You obviously aren't weak, what happened that the Dementor came so close?"

"I waited to get rescued by a knight on a white horse, but you'll do. No, seriously I woke up in his arms without my wand in reach, so I did the best thing I could think of, scream. Glad it helped."

"Glad you think I'll do." The dementors were gone and the train started to ride again. Their patronus' disappeared.

"How did you get two patronus' at the same time? I thought it was impossible."

"I thought so to, when I conjured another patronus but to my surprise they both stayed. But hey, that's me, almost nothing normal. Hey want to come to my compartment? I have to warn you there are already about twenty students."

Blaise rejected the offer and got to her own compartment, not knowing Harry was staring at her. Harry turned around to go to his own compartment but was blocked by Hermione and in her arms was Ron.

"Get that spell of him, right this instant." She demanded. Harry acted like he was thinking about it before he said "No. If he's lucky the spell wears off when were at Hogwarts. Have a nice life." He turned around and continued walking to his compartment.

When he was back in the compartment everyone acted like nothing had happened. "So, the Raiders, eh? Sounds good enough. I vote for the Raiders" Ginny said. The rest agreed and thus the Raiders were founded. The rest of the train ride was calm.

Harry got in a carriage with Ginny, Luna and Neville. Neville and Luna were very excited that they were a part of the new group, Ginny was reading her DADA book and when she saw Harry looking at the book she said that you could never be sure with the new defence teacher, whoever that was. Harry shrugged and gave a small smile. The carriage stopped and Harry got out, holding the door open for Ginny and Luna.

Dumbledore watched pained when the rest of the, what he thought called, DA got to Harry's side, Harry lead them to the castle with a smirk on his face. The others were smirking too, when they walked past Hermione, who had a pink weasel in her arms. Recognition dawned on him; the weasel was the youngest Weasley male. Ginny pushed herself past Hermione, laughing when she fell on the ground. He saw Harry laughing too. The last time the Headmaster had watched something like this was fifty years ago. When Riddle started his seventh year and he and his deatheaters came back from the summer holidays. He walked down to the Great Hall to receive the students.

"Dumblefuck was watching us, just like I told you. Thanks for playing this along." Harry said. "Don't worry, it was our pleasure. Besides I wanted to push that bitch much harder." Ginny replied, speaking the first part for everyone. Shay hissed his approval about how Harry did things, like driving Bumblebee up the wall. The sixth and seventh years were standing at the entrance from the Great Hall, when all of the other students were inside and the chair with the hat put at its usual place the hat began its song.

Harry listened careful. The song meant basically that 'the chosen one' was sorted wrong several years ago, and then it described the qualities needed for each house. Harry had the funny feeling that the hat meant him.

McGonagall called the names of the first years, when they all were sorted she called over to the sixth and seventh years that there was no specific order they had to be sorted so if they could stand two by two. Harry came at the back of the line together with a trembling Hermione Granger and a pink weasel. The sorting was very quick and everyone got back to their own House. "You can leave the weasel when you get sorted, I won't harm him further. I promise, as a friend of mine you should know that I don't break promises, but wait. We never were true friends, never mind. But I won't harm him; only change him back as soon it is his turn." Harry said with a smirk. Hermoine was hesitant but since it was her turn she did what Harry told her to do.

After a minute on the chair Hermione was close to tears, her face brightened up a little when the sorting hat announced her House; Gryffindor. Harry kicked the weasel towards the chair before he changed it back to the original form, tough he let the colour stay. Everyone in the Great Hall looked astonished. Many thought the same; a fight in the Golden Trio. Ron was sorted back in Gryffindor too and then it was Harry's turn.

'Ah Mr Potter. I won't tell you that you would do great in Slytherin because that isn't exactly where you're going, though you have the slyness, neither are you going back to Gryffindor, though you have the braveness. Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you either, though you have the loyalty and Ravenclaw isn't a logical choice either, though you have the brains. Now you have some magical blocks on you that restrain your magic. Because you're tired already you won't feel the effect of me taking them away. But beware you hold very much magic.'

'Who put those blocks on me? Oh wait let me guess. Could it be Dumblefuck by any coincidence?'

'Not exactly a fan of him, are you? I already know what happened because I had to resort Ms Granger en Mr Weasley. Now I see you've learned quite some spells in the holidays. Wait a second so I can remove the last of the blocks and then I'll announce your house' after a couple of minutes the hat was speaking again 'You won't have a House, because you are the HEIR' the last word was met with shocked faces and whispers, as it was yelled out loud.

The sky of the great hall changed quickly from a clear night to a stormy night with thunder and lightning in, only this wasn't normal because everyone could feel the raindrops. Harry who felt he should dive back did just that. And where Harry sad mere seconds ago a lightning bolt hit the ground. A second lightning bolt came down near the Slytherin table. 'What's happening?' the sortinghat that still was positioned on Harry's head answered.

'The spell to stop this is Weather Obscurus Animate Objectus. It uses a lot of energy. More than you have. Use the four houses.'

'Can't be anymore specific, eh?'

'Sorry.'

Harry cast a shield to protect the students and teachers, he looked over his shoulder. Dumbledore had his fingertips pressed together and his head was using it as support. He thought quickly. "I need people from each House and who have a lot of energy at this moment" Draco Malfoy walked towards Harry and said "I've plenty of energy, what do I have to do?" almost everyone in the school was gawking except for the first years.

"Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy. Anyway touch my arm when I say so."

Hermione walked forward. "I want to help."

"Does your precious Headmaster think its okay?" Harry asked in a mocking voice. Everyone in the Great Hall that didn't know what happened and aren't a first year looked shocked, the Golden Trio was apparently gone, just like the Harry Potter they all had known, instead there was a much more confidant and better looking young man. "I don't care, I, I'm sorry Harry. Please forgive me." Hermione said.

"Get here you can help, but I won't forgive you. Touch my arm when I say so."

"Come on people, get your asses up here, else I'll lift this fucking shield and cast it only over the teachers and over Granger and Malfoy."

"No need to threaten us you know. I was trying to stand up, but my skirt was stuck" a girl from Slytherin, whom Harry remembered from the train as Blaise Zabini, said while she walked to Harry. Harry smiled slightly.

Ginny and Cho stood up at the same time and spoke at the same time "What do I have to do?"

"Touch my arm when I say you can."

Gabrielle Delacour who was sorted in Hufflepuff stood up and walked to Harry "I want to help." She said in perfect English.

"Touch my arm when I say so alright?" Harry said he looked Gabrielle over; she looked exactly like Fleur did only a bit younger. Gabrielle only nodded.

"I'll count to three and than you all touch my hand alright?" Harry said panting slightly. The weather shied he had conjured was strong, but it took quite a bit energy.

"One, two," Harry broke of the shield "three". Blaise grabbed his hand firmly and the rest placed their hand on his back or his left arm. Harry felt their energy coursing trough him and he yelled "WEATHER OBSCURUS ANIMATE OBJECTUS" Everyone whom helped Harry was blasted on their back except for Blaise whom stood with her back to the Great Hall, facing Harry. Blaise was blasted on her stomach on top of Harry, their hands still linked. She was directly knocked out.

Snape helped Draco and the others on stretchers and before he flied them to the Hospital Wing he said "Potter, you have to take Miss Zabini to the Hospital Wing, I can't take more people with me and five is my limit." Harry's magic was exhausted at the moment so he lifted her up bridal style, and with her in his arms he walked out of the Great Hall, whispers erupted as soon as Harry lifted Blaise, but as soon the people in the Great Hall thought Harry couldn't hear them anymore they talked louder. "Are they an item?" "Why did he carry her, when he could have done what Snape did" and "when she walked to him, he smiled, he didn't do that with the others" where some of the things he heard.

Blaise stirred in his arms and he stood still. Harry sat down on the floor and shifted Blaise so, that her head was on his chest. "What happened?" Blaise mumbled.

"When the spell was cast we were all blasted backwards. You were knocked out right away. Snape took all the others and to me he said," Harry imitated Snape's voice "Potter, you have to take Miss Zabini to the Hospital Wing, I can't take more people with me, five is my limit." Blaise laughed. "That bastard"

"As much as I enjoy talking to you, the ground isn't really something to sit comfortable on for a talk."

"Why didn't you put me on a stretcher and flied me to the Hospital Wing?"

"My magic was exhausted a couple of minutes ago. Why? Don't you like it in my arms?" Harry smirked. "Now, do you want to walk or shall I carry you?"

"Can you carry me? I feel so weak." Blaise said theatrical. "Do you know you still have the sorting hat on your head?"

"I completely forgot actually. Well I still have to talk to him anyway."

Harry put her on the ground and stood up, then Harry picked her up bridal style again. Blaise laid her arms around his neck and they walked in silence to the Hospital Wing. "What took you so long Potter and why are you carrying Miss Zabini? And why do you still have the sorting hat on your head?" Snape sneered.

"My magic was exhausted minutes ago, so I carried Blaise here. And it took so long because Blaise began stirring in my arms, so I sat down. Couldn't take the risk of letting her fall, now could I? And I forgot about the sorting hat actually. I was quite busy as you undoubtedly have noticed."

Harry walked to the closest empty bed and placed Blaise on it Harry lied down on the bed next to her. Madam Pomfrey walked to them. "Mr Potter I hoped not to see you again this year. Professor Snape already told what happened. Lay down on a bed. I'll check Miss Zabini first and then I'll check you over."

"It isn't a school year when I don't see you, besides I missed you." Harry shrugged. He heard Blaise laughing before he tuned them out. 'Now is there anything else you have to tell me?' Harry asked the sorting hat.

'Well, the day after tomorrow you can take in your role as heir of the founders and Merlin. You will be transported to the time of the founders and learn as their apprentice. Now some random things I have to tell you. You are Merlin's Heir, your powers are beyond imagination and, o, did you know that Albus Dumbledore is your great, great, something, grandfather?'

'Well I suspected that he was my grandfather, because of something I read. But me the heir of Merlin and the founders, powers beyond my imagination? Bloody hell, I thought you said some random things.'

'O yeah and did I tell you that Fawkes is the family phoenix since the founders wanted to give you a gift on your eleventh birthday. They didn't know a better way to do it, than to pas him down in your family.'

'Bloody hell, another thing Dumblefuck failed to inform me about.' Harry was rapidly getting angrier during the conversation. 'Is there more I need to know?'

'You change from house every weekend and in the holidays every three days you change from house. The powers you hold will not come back in any of your descendants. Furthermore the Founders will tell you. And it is not healthy to hold a grudge against family, if it's your last relative at least.'

'I don't hold a grudge against him, I simply hate him. He has lied my whole live, why would I forgive him?'

'Only time will tell little one.'

Almost two days later a bit for Harry's departure, Harry was _graced_ with a visit from the Headmaster in the Ravenclaw comonroom, his first House. Next were Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. "Mr Potter can I have the sorting hat back?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Can I call you grandfather? Great, great grandfather is so… long, don't you think. Sure you can get the sorting hat back… if you give me Fawkes, he is rightfully mine after all." Harry answered. Dumbledore looked thunderstruck, just like the other people in the hospital wing.

A beautiful sound was heard trough the whole castle, most felt peaceful when they heard the sound, but others cowered in fear. Fawkes flashed into the room and swooped down on Harry's shoulder, Harry raised his arm to stroke the phoenix, but with his beak he tore a bit of Harry's skin and swallowed it, then the phoenix cried on the wound. All Harry could do for a moment was stare from the phoenix to the scar that looked remarkably much like a phoenix with spread wings.

"Well it seams you can't give me Fawkes anymore, since he already claimed me as him master." Harry drawled. "Now what shall I call you?"

In a blinding white flash Harry, Fawkes and Harry's belongings were gone.

------

**A/N:**

A couple of things I want to tell are:

1: Harry is going alone to the past.

2: I have all the names thanks to **_weaslygirl, SufferingIdentityCrisis and moonlight guardian_**. Everyone else thank you for sending. Made up some names myself to, sorry people!

3: What I haven't cleared yet I'll clear later.

4: I love reviews had to be said.

5: yes yes I know they normally only get sorted in 1st year but the old coot manipulated the hat in putting Harry is Gryffindor simply had to be done.

6: I NEED A BETA-READER! HELP ME PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Spoken out loud"

SSS parseltongue SSS

Chapter 4: revelations and a blood ritual

"Idiot he had almost all of his bones broken." Harry could hear a woman whisper.

"He seams to be strong and he heals quickly, with the potions I gave him he heals even quicker. But Godric I thought you said he or she appears in the entrance hall, safely at that." this voice was full of concern and was from a woman.

"How could I know he would appear at one of the support beams of the Hall and fall of of it?" the person addressed as Godric replied

"Our guest is awake. Didn't take him long to wake up, only four hours." Another voice said it was from a man.

Harry blinked slowly "what the hell happened." Harry got hit over the head. "What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"That was for your language." The woman he heard second said.

Harry sat up and looked at the four persons around the bed he was laying in. He recognised them immediately from a painting he had seen in the school. Rowena Ravenclaw, the woman who had spoken first, Helga Hufflepuff the other woman, Godric Gryffindor, who was to blame for his fall in the Hall, And Salazar Slytherin the man that spoke last. "What happened?" Harry asked again.

"It depends if you're the Heir its Godric's fault, if you aren't the Heir then I don't know and you have some explaining to do, either way you have to explain why your fifteen or sixteen instead of eleven, the age to start here at Scotland's magic school." Salazar Slytherin said.

"I am the Heir. My headmaster, who is also my great, great, something, Grandfather, did something with the sorting in my first year, making me choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I heard so many bad stories about Slytherin being evil that I chose for Gryffindor. This year we heard that we were going to get resorted and I was sorted as the heir. Two days later, that is today, I was annoying the headmaster when I came here and the last thing for waking up was falling to the floor rapidly."

"Well, do you know what a being an Heir means and do you know whose Heir you are?" Godric Gryffindor asked.

"I'm the Heir of the four of you and Merlin. And as what it means I don't have a clue really. I only know that in the holidays I have to change every three days and every weekend from House, I'm your apprentice and I have powers beyond imagination."

"Indeed you have. Merlin will visit once a week to train you. We will do a blood bonding ritual to make you our son. We will train you in with weapons and several other things, depending on your current abilities." Rowena Ravenclaw said.

"I had a magical block on me that was removed at the sorting. I haven't used magic ever since, I don't think I have enough control yet and I didn't want to blow anything up. I speak parsletong," a thought struck Harry suddenly "where is Shay my snake?" the panic could be heard in his voice.

"You mean the nice black snake with bleu eyes?" Salazar Slytherin asked. "He's at my rooms. Recovering from the fall, I can get it for you later." He glared at Godric Gryffindor momentarily.

"Thank you, that's the one I mean. I can learn fast, flying on a broomstick comes natural to me and I'm very good in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I don't have anymore abilities, except for my luck to escape death maybe," Harry replied uncertain.

"well how quick can you learn?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked.

"I reed one book in three days, including learning the spells, it takes from one up to four tries, but it has to be a difficult spell to take four tries." His face was covered by a careful made mask of indifference, but by looking in his eyes you could see he was in pain. Not physically or mentally not even emotionally, but magically.

His magic was much more than used to be. Harry had expected that of course, he was even forewarned by the sortinghat, but he never imagined all the pain and frustration it meant. Pain because the magic surged trough his body with every move he made and it was so powerful and frustration because he couldn't control it at all. Merlin how he hated the old bastard for putting blocks on his magic, maybe he would have gotten used to it.

"we have to perform the blood bonding ritual tomorrow. Hopefully it will help you gain control of your magic. Here is an ability-quill if you use a bit of you blood to use as ink the quill will write down all your abilities and possibilities." Helga Hufflepuff handed him the quill and a piece of parchment. Harry cut the tip of his finger, filled the quill with his blood and put the quill on top of the parchment and let loose. As soon as it touched the parchment it started to write quickly, after a while it ran out of blood so Harry had to cut his finger again, the previous cut had healed already.

"This is the longest list I've ever seen" Godric Gryffindor said.

"In my knowledge the four of us combined don't have so much abilities and possibilities." Rowena Ravenclaw said "can you imagine the list he will have when we are blood bonded?" When the quill was finally done after another refill of blood it read:

_Name:Harry James Potter (16)Human_

_Father:James Christian Potter (dead)Human_

_Mother:Lilith Roseanne Blackfeather (dead)Human_

_Abilities: (1/100)_

_Heal quick 25_

_Oclumens 25 _

_Potions immunity 100_

_Wandless magic 10_

_Possibilities: (1/100)_

_Communicate with animals 100_

_Detect magic 100_

_Elemental magic 100_

_Heal quick 100_

_Legilimens 100_

_Oclumens 100_

_Seer 100_

_Voice magic 100_

_Wandless magic 100_

_Rune magic 100_

_Element control: (1/100)current:possible:_

_Earth 25 100_

_Fire 25 100_

_Water 25 100_

_Wind 25 100_

_Side branches 25 100_

_Master: (1/100)current:possible:_

_Ancient Runes 75 100_

_Arithmancy 75 100_

_Astronomy 75 100_

_Care of Magical Creatures 75 100  
Charms 75 100_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts 75 100_

_Divination 25 100_

_Herbology 75 100  
History of Magic 25 100_

_Muggle Studies 100 100_

_Potions 75 100_

_Transfigurations 75 100_

_Other abilities:_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Multiple animagus_

_Parseltongue_

_Other possibilities: (1/100)_

_Defensive magic 100_

_Offensive magic 100_

_Magical level (1/10)_

_Human 10_

"I don't get half of it but I take it is good?" Harry asked.

"yes indeed it is. Now could you please tell us the story of your life, while we check out what you can do?" Godric Gryffindor said.

"my parents were in hiding under a charm, the fidilius I believe, because of a prophesy that could have been about two people, me and Neville Longbottom. When I was a year and a half one of the best friends of my parents and their secret keeper told Voldemort where they lived. On Halloween eve Voldemort came to kill me. He killed my father first and then told my mother to move out of his way so he could kill me, she refused to move out of the way and she was killed too, she left a protection on me. He shot the killing curse at me but it rebounded and killed him instead, however his soul stayed alive. Dumbledore took my to my mothers sister, because of the blood protections. Vernon, my uncle, and Dudley, my cousin, beat me on a regular basis. I lived until a few weeks for my eleventh birthday in a cupboard. They placed me in the smallest bedroom they had.

The first school letter I got was burned, I got more and more letters over the days but Vernon destroyed them all. After a couple of days he ordered to pack some stuff and we rode trough the country to try and avoid the letters. The letters came to the hotel we were staying in during breakfast. Vernon destroyed those to, the next day would be my birthday and we were at a shack on a rock in the middle of the sea. Hagrid the groundskeeper of the school got there at midnight and handed me my letter. He yelled at the Dursleys for not telling me that is am a wizard and that I'm famous.

In my first year I was sorted in Gryffindor and befriended Hermoine and Ron they became my best friends. I defeated Voldemort who shared a body with one of my teachers, once again Voldemort stayed alive.

Well I can't say much about my second year accept that the memory of Voldemort possessed Ron's little sister. I saved her and killed the memory, in the process a teacher, a bigheaded stuck up git, lost his memory thanks to a defect wand.

My third year Sirius a murderer was out for my blood, but it turned out that that murderer was not out for my blood but that from the secret keeper from my parents, thanks to him Sirius landed in prison for twelve years. Eventually he didn't kill him, because of my interference, I didn't want my godfather and the other best friend of my father got sentenced for killing such an unworthy creature. That turned out to be my biggest mistake, but also a good one, whatever can be considered good. Wormtail the secret keeper escaped and my godfather was on the run. Remus the other best friend of my father took dismissal as a teacher.

In my fourth year there was a championship between three magic schools. By a setup I got chosen as the fourth champion. I had help with the first and second task, first from a professor, and the from a house elf. The third task was a maze and the first one to touch the cup would win. I was at a tie with the other Hogwarts champion so we entered the maze together. One of the other champions was forced to put a pain curse on the other schools champion. I stunned him and the two of us got further. We were almost there when an acrumantula crossed our path. I got hurt, but by combined forces we stunned the acrumantula. We got the cup together. We got shipped to a graveyard and the other champion was killed. I saw Voldemort resurrect by the help of Wormtail and fought with him, Voldemort that is, we have brother wands so Priori Incantatem stepped in. some of the people he killed last came out of the wand, the other champion, an old man, a ministry worker and my parents. They helped me escape the graveyard; I took the body with me. The new teacher was an impostor using a potion. His soul got sucked up. The ministry wouldn't believe that Voldemort was back.

In my fifth year I got shipped to the headquarters from the Order of the Phoenix. I saw flashes from things that Voldemort was doing at that moment and with that I saved the father of Ron. Our newest teacher was as nuts as you can possibly get them because she only would let us read an incredibly boring book and wouldn't let us learn spells. I founded a group that was called the DA to learn spells in these vital times. Voldemort discovered our connection and set a false flash. I almost got a couple of students killed to rescue my godfather, who was actually at the headquarters, save. He came at my aid along with some order members at the ministry, where the battle was. My godfather was killed by his cousin who supports Voldemort. The prophesy fell and was destroyed after a fierce battle about it. Dumbledore came to help us. I followed Bellatrix who had killed Sirius to the Atrium and fought with her. Voldemort came to rescue her and Dumbledore came to my rescue. They fought and Voldemort possessed me. I can love and he can't so I was able to ban him out of me, with my love according to Dumbledore. The some aurors from the ministry came to help us; mind you it was way too late. Dumbledore took me to his office and told me the prophesy

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . _

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ._

I trashed his office. Just so you all know the teachers were all DADA teachers. In my first year it was a stuttering fool who had Voldemort on the back of his head. In my second year it was a guy who thought he was more famous than me, because he had defeated vampires and werewolves, in his imagination, he tried to Obliviate me and Ron but because the wand he used was broken earlier that year it backfired and he still hasn't got his memories back. The teacher in my third year was the other friend of my parents Remus. In my fourth year it was a deatheater impostor. And lastly in my fifth year it was Umbridge who didn't want to learn us anything.

Now my last summer was kind of weird. At my birthday my appearance changed to what I look like today. I needed glasses before, my hair was short and unruly, I was quite short my cheekbones were a little bit lower, I was smaller bit broader, was less muscular and my ears were less pointy. Dumbledore lied about my mother. He had told her and me that she was a muggleborn while she was an adopted pureblood. I threatened my uncle and my cousin before I left. I spent two weeks at Ron's house and found out that Ron and Hermoine were my best friends because they were ordered to do so by Dumbledore. The last two weeks of my holidays I spent at an inn. On the way back to Hogwarts the DA told me they are still loyal to me and we renamed ourselves the Raiders. I transfigured Ron in a pink weasel. The rest of the week he stays pink but I transfigured him back for the sorting. In one way or another, the sixth and the seventh years had to be resorted. After a nice long talk I was sorted as Heir and the magical blocks were lifted from me. Dumbledore kept the phoenix that was mine, since I was eleven from me, by holding it for him. And I was talking with Dumbledore when I came here and fell from way to high, and that is the story of my life. Want to know more?" Harry said.

During the story Harry sometimes shuddered, grinned, and got angry or paused at the memories.

"no you told us quite well, now go to sleep." Helga Hufflepuff said.

"but I just woke up an hour or two ago." Harry protested.

"no you didn't you were unconscious." Helga Hufflepuff replied

"not my fault is it?"

"But you are going to sleep, even if it wasn't your fault."

"I'm not sleepy."

"I can give you a potion for that."

"I already slept in the hospital wing at the first day of school."

"that isn't today, and today you are sleeping here again."

"No way. The last two days I spent sleeping, eating and reading."

"just like I said that wasn't today, you are going to sleep."

"no it was just the last three days, if I'm not mistaken, how long was I out?"

"just four hours. Now sleep."

"nope still not going to sleep, I have done that to much anyway."

Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor where laughing and Salazar Slytherin was smirking.

"do I have to force a sleeping potion trough your throat"

"Try me I'm still not going to sleep, you know." Harry opened his mouth and Helga Hufflepuff put a sleeping potion in it. "how long does it take for me to get sleepy?"

"a minute."

"Helga, he's immune to potions if he wants remember? It is on the paper." Rowena Ravenclaw said with mirth in her eyes.

"holy shit, I forgot."

"Hey, you hit me over the head for my language but your doing it yourself to" Harry pouted.

"Well Mr Potter I think we should give you a new name and start with the blood ritual since you is refusing to sleep." Salazar Slytherin said. "My name for you is Damion."

"I name you Alexander." Godric Gryffindor said.

"I name you Vladimir" Helga Hufflepuff said, she still wasn't Happy with Harry.

"And I name you Elgin" Rowena Ravenclaw said.

After a short talk between the founders they settled for the surname Antares.

"So my name is Damion Alexander Vladimir Elgin Antares?" Harry said

"Yes, now lets start with the blood bonding ritual, we have a chamber ready for it." Rowena Ravenclaw said.

The walls of the chamber were decorated with runes of love, family, power and some Harry couldn't translate. The floor was black with one white circle and red, yellow, green and bleu in a circle around the small white circle. Harry was set in the white circle and Godric Gryffindor stood in the red part of the circle, Helga Hufflepuff on the yellow part of the circle, Salazar Slytherin in the green part of the circle and Rowena Ravenclaw was on the blue part of the circle. They all drew a family rune on their left hand and on Harry's chest, back and his upper arms. The founders pressed their runes on the runes Harry had on his body and began to chant. Harry felt a sharp pain for a moment before it was over and all the runes started shining bright. Harry passed out.

"Alexander wake up" Godric yelled.

"Don't yell so hard, the ritual took the most of his magic and energy, to let our magic in." Rowena scolded "now, wake up Elgin."

"How many bloody names do I have?" Harry said waking up slowly. "Never mind" Harry ducked out of the way from Helga's hand but in the process he shot a couple feet forwards. "What the fuck?" Harry asked

"It seems you have inherited our special abilities. Look into the mirror." Helga said.

Harry took in the mirror Helga conjured in shock. Gone was the handsome young man he was since his birthday. His nails were gold, he had large red wings with gold at the bottom, the wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and came almost to his knees when they were folded, needless to say they were spread a little bit so they wouldn't touch the ground. His eyes were wholly gold, his hair was red with a golden gleam, his face was covered with golden tattoos, he had pointy ears like an elf and his skin was almost white, fearing the worst he bared his teeth, he had fangs like a vampire. When he looked at his back he saw a red tail to. He changed from a skinny teenage kid to a handsome young man, to a freak with gold and fire engine red covering a large part of his body.

"What have you done to me? I look like a bloody freak." Harry bellowed, he noticed that while his voice was normal minutes ago it was now like thunder.

Without a noise Godric and Salazar changed. Helga bared her teeth and Rowena lifted her hair, so you could see her ears.

Harry looked calculating from one to another. Although he never saw them for real he knew what they were. "Nice, so I'm a part demon from Salazar, a part angel from Godric, a part elf from Rowena and a part vampire from Helga. Next you're telling me that I can't die anymore." The founders all looked away except from Salazar. "Bloody hell. Well, I still can be killed by Voldemort right? I don't have any intention in doing so but still."

"Yes you still can be killed by Voldemort. Like he can be killed by you only. That is why you're here, to learn how to kill him and any other thread to the world in the future. Now you told us quite a bit but why is he doing this?" Salazar half explained half asked

"Voldemort is trying to complete the work of his noble ancestor. He's trying to kill muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods. Really he is a hell of a hypocrite. The bastard is a half-blood himself, he tortures his followers and he kills purebloods just as easy as half-bloods." Harry answered.

"who is this ancestor from his than?" Godric asked.

"sorry can't say, I can't risk changing the future now can I?" after that Harry walked back to bed and fell in sleep.

The next day Harry woke up there was two parchments and an ability-quill on his bedside table. Harry picked up the parchment that was written on

_You need to use the ability-quill again. After your done come outside to the lake. Take the parchment with you._

_S.S. H.H. G.G. R.R._

Harry cut his finger on one of his teeth and filled the quill with blood. While the quill was writing Harry looked around the room. It was decorated with red and gold; he noticed it was the same room he had been in when he first woke up. Harry got out of bed and looked trough the door, it lead to a living room with a small kitchen decorated in green and silver. There were three doors in the room, one of course lead to the bedroom. One door led to a bathroom that was decorated in yellow and black. And one door led to a library that was decorated in blue and bronze. He was walking around when he remembered the ability-quill, it probably needed another refill. Harry walked back and refilled the quill another three times. It now read:

Name: Harry James Potter (16) Angel, demon, elf, human, vampire

Father: James Christian Potter (dead) Human

Mother: Lilith Roseanne Blackfeather (dead)Human

Abilities: (1/100)

Heal quick 25

Oclumens 25

Potions immunity 100

Wandless magic 10

Possibilities: (1/100)

Aura reading 100

Communicate with animals 100

Communicate with all that lives 100

Create portals 100

Detect lies 100

Detect magic 100

Elemental magic 100

Heal quick 100

Healing 100

Legilimens 100

Manipulate light and dark 100

Manipulate shadows 100

Oclumens 100

Rune magic 100

Seer 100

Time travel 100

Voice magic 100

Wandless magic 100

Element control: (1/100)current:possible:

Earth 25 100

Fire 25 100

Water 25 100

Wind 25 100

Side branches 25 100

Master: (1/100)

Ancient Runes 100

Arithmancy 100

Astronomy 100

Care of Magical Creatures 100  
Charms 100

Defence Against the Dark Arts 100

Herbology 100  
History of Magic 100

Muggle Studies 100

Potions 100

Transfigurations 100

Other abilities:

Metamorphmagus

Multiple animagus

Parseltongue

Other possibilities: (1/100)

Defensive magic 100

Offensive magic 100

Magical level (1/10)

Specie:

Angel 10

Demon 10

Elvin 10

Human 10

Vampire 10

'this is quite a bit longer' Harry thought. He walked outside the rooms, after looking around for a bit Harry walked to the left, after a long walk, Harry arrived in the entrance hall. He walked outside and looked up at the castle; it didn't look like Hogwarts at all. Though he knew it was on the same location, because he saw the forbidden forest and the lake, the founders however, he didn't see.

* * *

A/N: how can I ignore puppy eyes?


	5. Chapter 5

'Thoughts'

"Spoken out loud"

SSS parseltongue SSS

Chapter 5: training and the first school day

"We are starting with your training right now." Salazar said with a silky voice from behind. Two daggers flew almost trough Harry's wings, but with his Quidditch honed reflexes Harry dodged both of them, but once again he landed way much further than he planned.

"What the fuck." Harry said.

"In two weeks school starts, you have to learn how to look like a human. If you want it all of your new features can disappear, except from the white skin, the fangs and the ears. You have to learn how to look like an angel, demon, vampire and elf separate. So if one of us yells vampire, you change in a vampire however if one of those is yelled in the presence of students you can't change." Rowena said from behind him, seconds later there were arrows whizzing closely by his head and narrowly missing his wings, which were still opened.

Harry tried to fly, shocks passed trough his body, but he couldn't do it quite yet. He was determined to do so between now and a minute before an arrow would hit him. His wings were moving now and he rose in the air, he quickly sped up out of reach for the arrows, he had a feeling he had to duck and so he did. It was a good thing to, because where his head was seconds before a sword slashed trough the air. Godric chased Harry trough the air for a couple of minutes, forcing Harry to make difficult figures before he stopped in midair, Harry speeded away and landed in a clearing in the forest on one knee.

Something hard landed between his shoulder blades. He cringed, turned around and saw Helga with a staff in her hands. Harry leaped up and jumped to the nearest tree. He picked up a thick tree branch and jumped up in a tree, Helga not far behind. They battled lightly between the trees, but Harry was tiring quickly. He raised his hand and yelled "stop!" Helga froze in air, since they were 35 feet in the air, Helga fell down, Harry jumped after her and when he caught her he spread his wings and flew to the other founders who were waiting by the lake.

After Harry had revived Helga, he explained how he got tired, raised his hand and yelled stop. The founders merely answered that they already thought he could do that, though he had to watch out more. They were telling him about the ability-quill, that it isn't precise; you could still have many more abilities that the quill didn't write. Other abilities aren't accurate and others you don't have while it says so. They also told him that he had to be tested the following days for the abilities the parchment showed. Merlin is going to test what the founders themselves can't do."

The following days were fascinating; Harry was tested on his magical en physical endurance. He had to command animals and some house elves, talk to the trees, control the elements, he was tested on all the lessen subjects, his healing abilities on himself and others, oclumensy, legilimensy, his control on the elements and several other things. Turned out he failed miserably with the elements. But something very good came from it.

FLASHBACK

"Focus on the elements. Feel them in you. Feel the air, the water, the fire and the earth." A soft voice was leading Harry while he focused on the elements, when he was ready he lifted his arms. He was supposed to make a chair from earth, a table from fire, a platter from air and a goblet from water, to say it was a disaster was putting it nicely. It was good the founders were outside and there were no other in the castle because his fire lashed out first, reducing the castle to a large pile of molten stone, water lashed out second, together with air, the ice that was produced from the two elements made the stone solid again and last but not least earth lashed out, making the molten castle disappear in the earth. "Damion Alexander Vladimir Elgin Antares, I told you to focus and make a chair, a table, a platter and a goblet. Not destroy Godric's ancestral home." But the words from Rowena were lost because Harry was in a trance. His powers called him, telling him what to do. The earth rose until it was a bit higher than Hogwarts was. Fire was making the stone and sand fluid. Ice water freezes everything, making the melted stone hard. Wind twirls around the castle and was shaping it like the Hogwarts he knew. Dismissing the wind he raised his hands again and made a few gestures, what he had done he didn't know precisely, but Hogwarts was born. Harry felt that the caste was alive as far as it could. Harry blinked two times like Salazar had learned him and thought of his room, Harry blinked again and he disappeared, to reappear in his room, just like it was before he destroyed to castle by accident.

END FLASHBACK

Turned out everything was still in its place only there were some extra things. The tongue-lashing he received when the founders found him was incredible; he rather fought a round with a basilisk than get another tongue-lashing, although Godric was actually happy.

The founders started to teach him to control his powers, the easier ones at least. The hard ones like creating portals he would learn when he learned all the basics. With a quick learning spell from Rowena it took three days to learn the basics meaning how to control the elements, talking to all that lives, detect lies and the kind of magic from all the respective creatures. This meant Angel, demon, elven and vampire magic. All three kinds of magic were thought to be impossible or extinct. And vampire magic, magic that only the most powerful from all vampires could use. The founders were pleased and started working on his endurance the rest of the week.

Godric explained that one day with the founders was one hour in his own time, in about seventeen weeks he would go to his own time for the weekend. So he began at his first day of school, the students came in carriages, some in expensive and some in poor robes. The robes were all white though, after the sorting the colour of the robe would change depending on the House they would get in. A boy about Harry's age looked Harry straight in the eyes; the boy looked exactly like Draco Malfoy. "So this is the school I'm supposed to learn something. You there, bring my luggage to my rooms." The Malfoy like boy said, the last directed at Harry. "I'm sorry. But you have to get sorted first and you share a dormitory. House elves do the work around here except for teaching. And there is this miraculous invention called your arms, you can lift your luggage yourself." Harry replied absent minded, he just saw the weirdest creature at the border of the forest. It looked like a full grown unicorn with wings, Harry knew that that was a Pegasus but the tribal signs across his body were strange, the fact that instead of pure white the Pegasus was black. When they were all in the school Godric pulled his hat from his head and put it on a chair.

"Every one, please make one straight line, when it's your turn put up the hat and it will tell you in which House you belong. The Houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and off course my own House Gryffindor." The fifty students give or take a little arranged them in a sloppy line. The names were called of a parchment, there were a Malfoy, Potter, Black and a Lupin, all male and there also was an Evans a female, from what Harry could see they were great friends. Black was sorted first he became a Slytherin following him were about ten others before Evans was called up she to became a Slytherin another five students were called up before Lupin was called up, he to became a Slytherin another five students were called up before Malfoy was called up not surprisingly he to became a Slytherin after another couple of students being called up Potter was called up. Harry couldn't say he was surprised when he was sorted in Slytherin. After the Sorting and dinner Harry stayed behind, the students were pointed the way by House elves, so that he could ask about the Pegasus. Suddenly Harry doubled over in pain after a few seconds it diminished, Harry glared at the Founders "what the hell happened" he yelled. "Calm down" Salazar said. "Change to your other form" Rowena said with a frown.

Harry did what was said and when he looked down he didn't see the now familiar red and gold. Harry conjured a mirror to see everything. His nails were black as were his tattoos, his wings were black only with silver at the bottom of each feather. His eyes were silver, his hair was black with a silver glow and when he looked at his back he saw a black tail with at the tip silver. "Damn, just when I thought of a name for my new form I change colours" Harry said. "What was your name than?" Godric asked. " Phoenix warrior. But I think I need a new name now." "Black Warrior." Helga said easily. "No offence but doesn't that sound like I'm one of the bad guys?" Harry asked "No it would be if we called you Dark Warrior." Salazar drawled. "Why not Night Phoenix, there is said to be an ancient race of phoenixes that are black and silver instead of red and gold." Rowena said. "I like it." Harry said thoughtfully. "Of course you do Elgin." Rowena replied

Five heads suddenly looked at the door where five others were looking at the one of them had gasped and Harry knew it was the Evans girl. "You can come out if you want. I won't hurt you, trust me" "wha- what are your" Black asked.

"I'm a person with unhealthy much luck if you can call it that"

"That doesn't answer the question" Evans said in a pompous voice

"I don't know what I am and they don't know either" Harry said pointing to the Founders

"At one point you're that strange boy that didn't even get sorted and the next point you something like a Phoenix and a boy and you all start talking about a new name" Malfoy said sounding confused

"I arrived early 'cause I'm from the future. These four are my ancestors and they gave me some blood of theirs so I can change in this, first I was red and gold and now I'm black and silver. It was nice meeting you all and _Obliviate_, go to your common room, walk to your bed and go to sleep." he said pointing his wand at the five. Before he was obliviated Black snorted.

With blank faces the five walked away. "What was that spell you used Elgin? And why did you tell them?" Rowena asked. "That was a spell from the future to erase their memory from our little encounter, now I'm going to bed bye." after that Harry vanished in thin air, to materialise in his bed, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat with the Founders at the teachers table, while talking with Helga about several material arts techniques Harry looked around the Great Hall. Several students looked confused at seeing Harry at the staff table and some, the terrible five, like Salazar had dubbed them were glaring at him.

Monday

06.00 waking up

06.30 - 08.00 physical training

08.00 - 08.30 breakfast

09.00 - 10.30 sword fighting

10.00 - 12.00 healing/angel magic

12.00 - 13.00 lunch

13.00 - 14.30 transfigurations

14.30 - 17.00 defence against the dark arts

17.00 - 18.00 time travel training

18.00 - 19.00 dinner

19.00 - 21.00 study time

21.00 - 22.00 meditation

22.00 sleep

Tuesday

06.00 waking up

06.30 - 08.00 physical training

08.00 - 08.30 breakfast

09.00 - 10.30 dagger fighting

10.00 - 12.00 metamorphmagus training/demon magic

12.00 - 13.00 lunch

13.00 - 14.30 potions

14.30 - 17.00 charms

17.00 - 18.00 manipulate light & dark

18.00 - 19.00 dinner

19.00 - 21.00 study time

21.00 - 22.00 meditation

22.00 sleep

Wednesday

06.00 waking up

06.30 - 08.00 physical training

08.00 - 08.30 breakfast

09.00 - 10.30 archery

10.00 - 12.00 divination/elfin magic

12.00 - 13.00 lunch

13.00 - 14.30 herbology

14.30 - 17.00 arithmancy

17.00 - 18.00 create portals

18.00 - 19.00 dinner

19.00 - 21.00 study time

21.00 - 22.00 meditation

22.00 - 23.00 astronomy

23.00 sleep

Thursday

06.00 waking up

06.30 - 08.00 physical training

08.00 - 08.30 breakfast

09.00 - 10.30 staff training/vampire training

10.00 - 12.00 wandless magic training

12.00 - 13.00 lunch

13.00 - 14.30 care of magical creatures

14.30 - 17.00 charms

17.00 - 18.00 free time

18.00 - 19.00 dinner

19.00 - 21.00 study time

21.00 - 22.00 meditation

22.00 sleep

Friday

06.00 waking up

06.30 - 08.00 physical training

08.00 - 08.30 breakfast

09.00 - 10.30 physical training

10.00 - 12.00 free time

12.00 - 13.00 lunch

13.00 - 14.30 ancient runes

14.30 - 17.00 history of magic

17.00 - 18.00 free time

18.00 - 19.00 dinner

19.00 - 21.00 study time

21.00 - 22.00 meditation

22.00 sleep

Weekend

06.00 waking up

06.30 - 08.00 physical training

08.00 - 08.30 breakfast

09.00 - 12.00 training with Merlin

12.00 - 13.00 lunch

13.00 - 18.00 training with Merlin

18.00 - 19.00 dinner

19.00 - 21.00 study time

21.00 - 22.00 meditation

22.00 sleep

"Bloody hell, do you want to kill me or something like that, this is three times as hard as in the summer." Harry said scanning over his time table.

"No we simply step up your training a little. As it is your 4 month and 1 week here while in your own time only 5 days go by. We did this so that in the weekends you can go to your own time but because you missed so much of your education already we had to step things up a little." Helga said while she frowned, she had taken a great dislike of Dumbledore; simply because Harry was in so much danger trough his school yours thanks to him. That and that Harry wasn't send right away. "Now everyone go to your classes." Helga yelled to the students that were still in the hall. Harry gracefully walked out of the Great Hall to the Swords Room as Godric called it.

"Every one is going to make his or her own sword, it will be the most adapted to you and only you, you will carry it with you every day, you will live and die by the sword. You have till lunch to make your sword." Godric practically yelled the last part. Every student was pointed to a workstation and directions appeared on pieces of parchment in front of them. Harry read and reread the parchment before he looked at a good piece of metal and slipped in a light trance to make the sword with his magic, while others used their wands (the needed spells were also on the parchment) Harry used the elements, it took two hours to make it right. It was a indestructible silver blade with golden swirls and the hilt was made from silver with a black leather cord around it. In the blade was a Pegasus carved close to the hilt.

When he was done he walked to Godric and showed the sword, but wouldn't let him touch it, he explained that there were some enchantments on the sword that made it indestructible and he made it so that only he could touch it. Godric inspected the sword and nodded in approval. "Go to the room adjoined to this room and start practising." Harry did as was said and after half an hour more students started to come to the room to train. Harry walked out of the classroom when the bell sounded to release them.

The lunch was uneventful, as were transfiguration and DADA. As Godric thought Harry was advanced enough to learn time travel Godric took at several books Harry had to read before the next time travel lesson. Dinner was quite uneventful to if you took away the stares and whispers. In his study time he read another book (he had gotten eight books, one he had read in the lesson), and made his transfiguration and DADA homework. Harry meditated before going to sleep a dreamless sleep.

A/N I changed colours because someone told me Harry was the epitome of Gryffindor. I was thinking of a phoenix when I wrote down the colours not Gryffindor


	6. Chapter 6

'Thoughts'

"Spoken out loud"

SSS parseltongue SSS

'_beast speech'_

Chapter 6: surprises and the woods

"If you go on like this you will be going home soon, but I think it would be wise to send you to several other times. Of course you'll be sent to descendants of ours. It is done by a spell and every time the spell thinks your ready to go to the next time you will." Salazar said. It was the longest time Harry heard Salazar speak, except when in classes.

"Oh, and what times will that be?" Harry asked.

"I won't tell you what times exactly but I'll tell you this. First you go to one of my ancestors, he is the leader of a village of warriors, you will learn everything about weapons, I haven't taught you yet, from him." Godric said.

"Second you go to druids, they will teach you to control the elements as well as respect them. You'll also get more knowledge of rituals." Rowena said.

"Third you'll go to a vampire clan, you'll learn their ways and you'll learn the two elements that druids can't teach you, from the vampires, shadow and light." Helga said.

"And last but not least you'll go to a gang I believe it's called and learn to fight dirty" Salazar concluded.

"My boy you won't be taught by me on Sundays because after your done here you'll come to me. You'll learn everything I know from me then." As it was a Sunday Merlin had come to Hogwarts. The following weeks were starting to get boring. All of the creature magic seemed to get natural to him so it didn't take long for him to master that. The elements were a completely different story, he could only control them when his emotions were running high. And never triggered the same emotion the same element. It was like something was preventing Harry from learning about the elements and when that became clear Harry only had to follow the normal classes and weapon training. He had made throwing stars, a longbow with arrows and two daggers. They were identical to the weapons he took out of his vault in the summer, but disappeared after he was send back in time.

The next Monday in sword fighting Harry got challenged by Black, Potter and Malfoy. First Harry fought Black. Duck, parry, block, disarm. It was a quick and clean battle, in which Harry won. The next was Potter. Block, sidestep, block, duck, parry, unnoticed Potter had pulled out his wand and he shot a paralysing spell to Harry's right arm. Harry merely shrugged knowing the effect was gone in five minutes and picked up his sword that he had dropped. Harry dropped down on the floor and kicked at Potters kneecaps, Potter fell hard on the floor and had Harry's sword at his throat. "Do you yield?" Harry asked. Potter nodded carefully. Malfoy wasted no time with attacking and while he attacked he asked "daggers and swords?" Harry quickly replied "Yes, but no magic, throwing stars or other weapons." Malfoy nodded. Harry felt a sharp pain in his throat before he collapsed.

"Out of my way." Godric yelled to the students, who had gathered around the lifeless body. Godric picked up the body and carried it to the hospital wing.

Helga made a disapproving sound before healing the cuts Harry sported. After an hour Harry came around, Helga rather had him staying another day but there was an important announcement to make at dinner. Harry still wasn't happy tough because he had to stay till it was dinnertime.

"Dear students. We have selected twenty students to go into the forest, they have to collect several items and the first one to succeed gets one hundred points for his or her house. The following students are chosen; Damion Antares, Herald Malfoy, Lucien Potter, Marianna Evans, Marvolo Snape, Christion Black, Draconius Lupin, Serena McDougall, Angelus Summers, Elena Winter, Lucretia Bell, Isis Molide, Eragon Elegena, Aragorn Alitine, Legolas Green, Boromir Vyper, Rohan Shelob, Faramir Elden, Eowyn Sarumon, Arwen Gold. You have one week starting from midnight."

Harry received the parchment with the names of the things he had to collect.

_Things you have to take with you to the forest:_

_A blanked_

_A water flask_

_Your wand_

_Your weapons_

_Glass vials_

_leather pouches_

_(your bag will be checked)_

_Things you have to collect:_

_A forest familiar_

_One or more gems_

_Magical wood (more than one kind is optional)_

_A magical feather , hair or other kind of skin (more than one is optional)_

_Magical liquid if you desire_

Harry wondered what the items were for, for about a minute than he went away to his room to strap the rest of his weapons on, and pack a bag.

At 11.45 p.m. Harry walked down to the great hall, for the inspection of his backpack and for his leave at midnight. At midnight exactly the doors opened and the chosen students ran to the forest. Harry walked to an open space, took his blanked out and fell asleep soon after. Meanwhile the other students were already walking around searching for the object they needed. That night, a phoenix was shot out of the air and a unicorn was fatally wounded if the wound wasn't healed soon.

After four hours of sleep, Harry woke up. Not feeling the need to eat Harry went in search for water, but what he found close by the water was something out of his worst nightmares as he already had seen it once in his first year. _'Who did this to you, beautiful one?' _Harry asked._ 'I do not know beast speaker, could you please take my life to end this suffering?' _the unicorn replied. But instead of killing the beautiful creature Harry started to heal it, and when he was done there only was a smallopen wound. _'many thanks, beast speaker. Please take some of my blood and a hair from my tail as sign of my gratitude. ' _the unicorn said. _'That is to much, beautiful one.'_ Harry said uncertain. _'no it is not, this is willingly given by me, please take it, it is the least I can do for you.' 'if you are sure, beautiful one.' 'you can call me Ronan, beast speaker' 'than please call me Harry, Ronan.'_ The beautiful creature disappeared after he said his goodbye and a whispered '_Time will not separate us as long as you have my blood and a hair of my tail' _

Harry sat down and started meditating after walking around aimlessly for about four hours. After a couple of minutes he felt several pulls in all kinds of directions. He followed the pull that was closest near him and it led him to a group of trees, he had found his wood, two different kinds, one was holly and the other was dark ash wood. Harry picked up the two pieces of wood and put them in his backpack. When it was put away Harry followed the second pull to a small lake, Harry filled his flask, but the pull was still there so Harry took of his bag, shirt and shoes and dived into the water, when he reached the bottom he found the most beautiful gems he had ever seen, there was one deep black pearl from about 3" and five small white pearls. After Harry went out of the water Harry redressed himself and fell asleep soon after putting the pearls in his backpack.

When Harry woke up he went in search for some food and he found some carrots in a clearing. After he ate a couple of those he started to meditate again, he felt another pull, directly under the carrots, when Harry started digging he found four diamonds, one white, one bleu, one red and one green they were about 1" a piece. Harry felt another pull, it was quite far from the other pulls but this one was urgent. After two hours of running Harry found what caused the pull and was astonished. Two magical creatures were wounded in the past two days, both should have been impossible to hurt. One was a unicorn and one was a phoenix. Harry walked to the phoenix and kneeled _'I hope this doesn't hurt you anymore.' _Harry broke the arrow and pulled it out of the wing of this phoenix. Somehow this phoenix looked exactly like Fawkes.

'_excuse me but is your name Fawkes?' _Harry asked while healing the wound.

'_yes it is youngling, but how would you know that?'_ Fawkes asked.

'_I can't tell you because I don't want to change the future'_ Harry replied.

'_Ah a time traveller. Did you know that you don't smell like a human.'_

'_No I did not, but it's not that strange because I'm a part demon, a part vampire, a part angel and a part elf, I believe the rest is human, but I can't be sure.'_

'_darkness and light sustained in one body. The future has strange things in hold for us if a elves breed with vampires or a demons with angels.'_

'_this didn't happen in the future, I was sort of adopted by the headmasters and headmistresses from the school close by.'_

'_ah yes. I thought that there were just a lot of creatures in the school. But an angel and a demon, are quite a rare thing, specially when they are working together.'_

'_maybe, I don't know. I never believed that they existed. Or that there are other kinds of elves than the house elves. Everyone in the magical world knows about vampires, but most of them think vampires are bloodsucking evil bastards. I believe one of my teachers is a vampire, but I don't know for sure. I'm going now, I have to complete my task.'_

'_ah yes, I know of your task. It will turn out right if you continue with what your doing. And the one who hurts the forest creatures will get his punishment. And you will get a reward for helping me other than a tail feather and a tear.'_

The phoenix sang a couple of notes and left Harry alone. Harry sank down to the ground and started to meditate, a couple of weeks ago he found out that while meditating his energy levels would be replenished. He still had to sleep twice a week. It left him with quite some studying time.

Flashback

The last lesson of the day was over, Godric and Salazar had decided that if their two species could combined in one body, the magic could also be combined, but because they didn't know how to do this they had Harry try different things, like opening a time portal and push trough darkness. The darkness got out of Harry's control and scared Helga to the bone when everything around her got pitch black. That got him quite the ear full, his head still rang. Harry was dead tired but decided that meditating couldn't hurt. After half an hour Harry stopped meditating and somehow his energy was replenished.

End of flashback

Harry decided that he better could finish his search quickly and tell the Founders that there was someone hurting the magical creatures from the forest. Suddenly he had a thought, he needed creature blood so if he changed separately in the vampire angel demon and elf his genetic make-up would change too. So he did exactly that and he filled an additional four vials with the different kinds of blood, he had now five vials of blood, one with tears, one with a hair and one with a feather he also used five of the pouches two with wood, one with the big pearl, one with the smaller pearls and one with the diamonds

It only took 5 more hours of continuously searching and once healing a basilisk before he had found everything, except for the familiar. He now had a scale and some blood from the basilisk, and a piece of lethifold skin that Harry found on a tree branch. Harry was walking back to the castle when he heard a strange sound, at first it seemed like parseltongue but after a bit of close listening Harry could slowly understand the words. After a bit of puzzling Harry got this: 'stupid little monsters think they own the forest killing and hurting the creatures.' Harry tried to say something to the creature _'Whom are you talking about noble one?' _never knew when you pissed some creature off what would happen to you, so better be respectful.

'_about your kind, you stupid.'_ The creature replied

'_hey I take offence at that, I'm powerful and I know quite a bit.'_

'_oh sure you do. Prove it by killing the monsters'_

'_I can't do that but there are things worse than death.' _Harry started smirking

'_you know what I'll be your travelling partner, heaven forbid you are smart enough to remember this conversation in a couple of seconds'_

'_whatever, what are you anyways'_

'_I'm a Draken and better be honoured that you can be in my presence mortal'_

'_what the fuck is a Draken and I'll have you know that I'm immortal'_

'_yeah yeah whatever. A Draken is essentially a Dragon except we grow to be 5 inches and have the power of a full-grown dragon'_

'_ow okay whatever'_

'_don't you have brain matter to think up something else than whatever.'_

Harry chose to ignore the last comment and got back to the castle.

'_you know your stuff is unbalanced. There is something wrong with the liquids'_

'_and how would you know'_

'_Drakens have incredible powers, human. I can sense there is more light than dark. While the rest is evenly balanced.'_

'_are you a light or a dark creature.'_

'_dark off course I have yet to see a smart light creature.'_

'_can I have a bit of your blood then'_

'_whatever'_

'_look who's stupid now'_

'_I blame it on your influence'_

'_I only met you ten minutes ago' _Harry told the Draken that was flying in lazy circles around his head

'_what is your name human? Mine is Roban'_

'_mine is Damion Alexander Vladimir Elgin Antares. Or if you prefer my real name Harry James Potter born in the year 1980'_

'_right whatever, take some blood before I change my mind'_

Harry took the blood from the nasty little bugger as he was referring Roban to in his head now. The rest of the trip back was rather uneventful, if you exclude the colourful language Roban spitted out after he hit a tree.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Very sorry that I didn't update for ages but life was fucked up for me, so…

'Thoughts'

"Spoken out loud"

SSS parseltongue SSS

'_Beast speech'_

Chapter 7

"Ah, Damion. I would have expected you to be the quickest but Mr. Malfoy, Potter, Black, Lupin and miss. Evans came in right before you." Salazar said.

"SSS yes but I bet you don't want to hear about all the creatures I heard complaining about them and the creatures I needed to heal. SSS" Harry hissed darkly.

"SSS oh yes I do, please do tell. SSS" Salazar replied.

"SSS a unicorn and a phoenix were hurt, with arrows, on purpose. There were tail feathers stolen, you could see it because they were missing. I do not know if there was something stolen from the unicorn. They willingly gave me both a bit of blood and a hair and feather. SSS"

A day later everyone came back to the castle who weren't already there.

"We have some very grave news to tell you people. Vladimir found two noble creatures wounded by human weapons, the only people that could have done that are the people assembled in this room." The normally gentle Helga Hufflepuff looked rather angry.

"How do you know that Antares spoke the truth?" Malfoy asked rather rudely.

"Why would I lie about them as they are in the room next to this one, ready to testify? One of the things common between lady Ravenclaw and myself is that we can talk and understand the language of animals." Harry said. Rowena nodded slowly before she yelled to the unicorn and the phoenix, to enter the room. The two beautiful creatures entered the room. Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder and Ronan butted against Harry's hand as to say that Harry had to pet him. Harry did just that, looking peaceful for the first time in front of the students.

"Those creatures obviously know Antares else they wouldn't act like that. So the testimony shouldn't be valid." Black whispered, but since everyone was quiet, everyone heard.

"How would you act to the one that saved your life mister Black?" Salazar asked icily.

After a long silence the Black heir muttered "the same I guess."

With a translation spell from Godric (while it was invented at a later date the founder travels in time occasionally to learn new spells) Rowena started asking questions, ranging from their name to how badly they were hurt. The last question was: _'could you describe the culprits?'_

'_Even better Lady Ravenclaw. I can point them out. If they would all stand in a line.'_ Ronan replied. With a glare from the Founders the students did so quickly. Ronan walked past the line and stood behind the line, he butted five persons to the front, Malfoy, Potter, Black, Lupin and Evans.

"As long as my father is the minister of magic you can't expel me from this school." Evans said arrogantly.

The five left the room with the same arrogance as they entered with.

Roban and Fawkes were thanked and they to left the room, after that the students remaining were directed to another room where they could start building their staff.

Salazar and Harry were walking upfront. "Can they really escape this easily?" Harry asked.

"Sadly enough they can not be expelled. However that does not mean we cannot make their lives miserable. You'll prank them and we, Rowena, Helga, Godric and I will give them detention for even breathing to loudly." Salazar replied

"Why can't you expel them anyway? The house was Godrics and it was rebuilt with the elements, so the ministry cannot make a claim to it. And the end result is from the four of you."

"True but we need students and the ministry can bring us in discredit so that the parents won't send them here and we can't make our livings with teaching the muggleborns, there are simply not enough of them."

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry forgot about that."

They entered the classroom as first. Harry went to work in the back while the rest were told what to do by Rowena.

Harry first took the bottles of blood and tears out of his sack. He put them in the line he thought he should use, in order: elf blood, angel blood, demon blood, vampire blood, phoenix tears, unicorn blood, basilisk blood, draken blood. Next he pulled out the phoenix feather, the basilisk scale, the unicorn hair and the piece of lethifold skin. After that the gems were pulled out without a specific order and as last the pieces of wood were pulled out.

Harry enlarged the pieces of wood back to their original length 6ft. he put them on the workbench in front if him and placed the gems on the pieces of wood again without a specific order. He chanted a Latin phrase one time when he laid the holly on the workbench again when the dark ash wood was placed on top of it and again when he placed the gems on the pieces of wood. After he had done the he picked up a bowl and mortar and put the feather, the scale, the hair and skin in the bowl and started grinding them, after the items were grinded till it was reduced to powder Harry put the tears and blood in the bowl and mixed it all together.

While chanting another phrase in Latin on about binding and finishing Harry poured the mixture over the wood and gems.

An unearthly glow came from the staff to be, Harry placed his weapons on top of the pile and then he turned around. When he did so he saw that the class was staring at him "what?" he asked irritated.

"And that was a whole different way to make a staff a way I do not recommend. It is draining on your magic and if you have one thing missing or that does not belong to you, you could end up dead." Rowena concluded her speech. After she put her students to work she marched up to Harry. Rowena started to rant "Damion Alexander Vladimir Elgin Antares what the bloody hell did you think you were doing? You could have been killed. Are you out of your bloody mind? There are about five ways to forge a staff, four of them are save and this is the way you do it, the only god damn way you can get yourself killed. Wait till Helga hears about this she'll bloody murder you."

"And why would I want to kill him?" Helga asked from the door opening.

"Why are you here?" Rowena asked.

"Because all the occupants on these grounds could hear you screaming, and when I say all of them, I mean the creatures inhabiting the forest to." Salazar said.

"And although I didn't hear what you were screaming I have a hunch that is has to do with that magnificent staff." Godric said.

"Yes indeed. There are five ways to forge a staff, four are save and this dunderhead decided to use the deadly way." Rowena yelled.

"Is that all?" Helga muttered. The other founders and Harry still heard thanks to their superior hearing.

"You know that he does what he thinks is right. He probably didn't even know how to forge a staff but relied on his instincts instead." Godric said. Harry only nodded.

Harry turned around. The staff was magnificent. It was 6 and a half feet high ending in a lions claw in the centre of it was the black pearl and on each nail were coated in the white pearls. In the staff it self were the diamonds imbedded with the runes that belonged to the elements. The staff was truly a piece of work. Helga walked towards Harry who just had taken the staff of the workbench. When Helga reached for the staff Harry pulled it out of her reach. "Helga, he infused his blood and magic in the staff you can't touch it unless you want to get killed, and hurt Elgin severely." Rowena said in a very pissed of voice. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Helga replied looking rather sheepish to the ceiling.

The next few days Harry spent training every waking hour on everything he was taught from the founders. Only wielding a magical staff was excluded. The day he was to go to another time the founders held a duel. Only the students that made a staff could participate and the winner would fight against one of the founders.

The duels went by rather quick and not so surprisingly Harry came out winner with much ease. "Well, who do you want to dual" Salazar asked. "I want to duel all of you one by one." Harry replied. Rowena, Godric, Helga and Salazar accepted. "Rowena will be the first one to battle you" Salazar decided. "After that you'll battle me, Helga and last Godric." Rowena and Harry bowed down for each other and started the dual. The battle started as Rowena threw the first curse as she got a tad bit impatient with Harry when he was just twirling his staff around. The spell she used was silent and wandless cast, so the students couldn't identify them but Harry could and he knew a shield spell would be useless so Harry dodged it, and the students suddenly had a hunch to what the spell was as they could see outside the castle now at the spot the spell hit the wall. Harry silently banished his staff to the side of the stage and grabbed his dagger and threw it at Rowena who deflected it. Harry had to summon it back directly as it was only inches from the face of Malfoy. Not that he cared if the git would get killed but he wasn't about to change the future.

Harry had to duck again as arrows were fired rapidly an arrow passed an inch from his ear. "Your aim is a bit of Row." Harry said as he appeared behind her with the dagger pressed against her throat tightly. Blood was dripping slowly from where he had nicked the skin a bit. "Hahaha very funny, I yield." Rowena scowled. Rowena trudged from the stage that was raised at the edge of the great hall. The students watched her leaving the stage with amazement. It seemed that the Antares boy was more powerful than they had expected.

Salazar strutted onto the stage. He mock bowed and fired tree spells in a row. Harry blocked them all and sends two others in retaliation. Salazar sends them back and threw all of his daggers at Harry in quick succession. As Harry later realised those were just to mask the spells coming at him, and he hated it that he hadn't seen the spell for it was a gender changing spell. Harry conjured a set of mirrors in front of him after that en wall of concrete and another mirror so he could see his reflection. Normally he wouldn't have noticed the spell but as he was unbalanced he decided to look down and he didn't like what he saw there. Two huge breasts suddenly had appeared.

As Harry looked into the mirror he saw more changes. He was a bit shorter, his hair was past his butt and he had longer nails. Harry tried to reverse the spell when he heard the miroors cracking "You can't break the spell. It is a parsel spell. No reversal for it so you should start working on one soon, girl. And by the way I did it with my staff so it should be very hard to break" Harry nodded in acceptance and spelled her hair in a braid she changed battle robes in the female version and conjured a bra and spelled it on, after she was done with that she threw a balancing spell at the mirror and the mirror deflected it back at her.

She broke down the walls and sends her daggers and arrows at him. She took out her throwing stars and spelled the potion she was wearing on her belt on them. She sent those at Salazar and tree of the four hit their mark. Salazar's legs and right arm were paralysed. She quickly drew her sword and at the moment Salazar hit the ground her sword rested on his throat ready to pierce it. "Ah my little girl. I see the spell worked well. Now I yield but you have to tell me what potion you used. No potion, basilisk blood. Doesn't kill you but you will be paralysed for the remainder of the week" Salazar snorted. "I learned you well it seems"

Helga levitated Salazar from the podium and took his place. She started directly with some vampire magic. What Harry saw at the moment, Helga standing still, was what he would be seeing for the next minute. Helga threw her throwing stars at Harry, but with her good hearing she dodged most of them, the last one catching her in her left arm. She felt the poison running trough her veins, but as she was immune to it she just shook it of. She threw her daggers at where she thought Helga was but hearing the screaming she knew she was throwing at the students. She summoned back her daggers and stood still, until she could pinpoint Helga with her magic. She sent several spells in a row, but Helga dodged half of them and cast the shielding spell for the rest of them.

Harry transformed in one of the forms she already had found, the black mamba. With a spell she turned invisible and injected some venom in Helga, before she could counter the invisibility spell. Helga countered the spell and Harry quickly transformed to her human self. She cast two bombing spells a poison spell, to accelerate the poison trough her veins and several cutting hexes at Helga. Because Helga was busy redirecting them to Harry she didn't see that Harry had apparated behind her throwing all the throwing stars at Helga pinning her to the wall above the other founders. "I knew I shouldn't have learned you that. I lose because I'm not on the stage anymore." The fabric of Helga's dress ripped a bit further. Harry summoned the stars back and put them back in the places. Helga fell on top of Salazar, Salazar directed a glare at Harry but she just flipped him of.

"Well little girl lets see if you can beat me too." Godric said. "You know I can, and you know I will." Harry said, sending him an arrogant smirk. Godric just raised an eyebrow. "Better believe it love, but your going down. When are we starting anyways?" "Now." Godric said after throwing approximately ten different spells that Harry all avoided. Harry created a smoke screen and apparated behind Godric smacking him on his head with the blunt side of her sword. "Why was he sent last if he's so easy to beat?" Harry yelled out in the mist before she said "that's why." Godric now stood behind her, with his sword pressed at her throat. Harry transformed in her snake form falling down on the ground, free from Godric's sword. She apparated in her snake form to the edge of the stage, she slithered forward a bit and transformed back to her human body. Taking out two of her arrows, she put them on fire and sent them after Godric.

Harry turned around walking away from Godric with her back at him, but dodged her own arrows that he had sent back none the less. Harry quickly stood up keeping his back at Godric and shielding the arrows from his sight. Harry made a small portal for the arrows and made an exiting portal at the other side of the stage sending the arrows at Godric's back. Harry turned around at the same time the portal at his side disappeared. Harry threw his daggers at Godric making him take a step back and walk right in the arrows. Godric was on fire but tried to continue to fight. He slashed at Harry cutting her left leg open. Harry send a dozen of stunning and petrification spells at Godric at a wide range, so if Godric ducked he would still get hit by a spell. The same happened when he would go left or right. Harry won the dual and as one the founders said. Damion Alexander Vladimir Elgin Antares wins. After that they shot a spell on him and he slowly faded away.

SHOULD HARRY STAY A GIRL OF CHANGE BACK TO A BOY????????


	8. Chapter 8

Life is fucked up big time!!!

I'm sorry for the people who thought this is an update…

Almost all of the chapters were redone, and I made the next two chapters, stupidly enough I forgot to make backups.

That was about three to four months ago, the same time I decided that I'm the one supposed to live my life and not someone else commanding me around. For over half a year I've been subjected to things that almost threw me into a depression but thanks to great friends, family and my fabulous boyfriend, I didn't become depressed.

The story is about a boy Harry and I don't know for sure if there's going to be a girl!Harry version, because the boy Harry story isn't progressing as it should be.

Sorry, sorry, sorry…

Hugs & kisses

Morbid Punk Angel


End file.
